The war of feelingsYaten & Minako
by yumelove
Summary: Yaten & Minako,Ami & Taiki,Chibiusa & Helios,Seiya & Usagi & Mamoru..everything will be Chaos.Will this time Starlights have their own life?A war of feelings is about to begin..someone will die..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A dream full of memories

The same dream..for three nights..

She was a he in the dream..he was walking on an alley guarded by high columns which had at the top some bowls from which waters blenches and then falls down quietly..at the end of the alley was the most beautiful palace he had ever seen..it had a out-of-the-way glowing and a warm was spread from it..but an another warm was calling for him..the warm of love..

He gazes at the starry sky,but nothing was known but still so familiar..he lived there..and at the same time he loved someone from there..

He was now at the half of the alley and wanted to go forward when he observs a hidden passage which lead to a beautiful garden..without knowing why,he follows that passage which he felt that will lead him to which his heart was crying so much..

He founds her..thin,wearing a white dress,with her shoulders bare and her golden hair falling down on her back..his heart was pounding so hard..he knew her..she was,the one he loved and wished for..

Now he was so close to her that he could smell her sweet flowers spring perfume,which,strange,had smelt it before..he goes closer to her and hugs her and she lets her had on his chest with her hair covering and hiding her face from his sight..

He wanted to see her,ti know who she was and why his heart was pounding that hard when he was holding her..he takes her little chin into his fingers and lifts her face to give her a kiss..

She wakes up.

-Dammit! flares up the silver haired girl.She was having her eyes still closed trying to bring back the last moments from the dream hoping that she will found out who was the girl that was haunting her dreams..

-Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! she finnally yells,so sick of being deceived every time by the same dream.She opens her green eyes,now glimmering like emeralds in the sunlight because of the anger that filled her trembling body.

-Why am i dreaming this? shes asks herself furious while she was getting up from bed to go out to the balcony of her room.And why am i a boy in the dream??And who's that misterious girl cu long golden hair that haunts me day and night??

She was now in the balcony and with that questions in her mind,she upholds the banister and gazes at the stary night.One star is shining brightly than ever..the star had a bright golden light,reminding her of the golden hair of that mystic girl..and the light of that star was touching her in her heart..she saw it before,but she never paid it attention..but now that she was gazing at it something was telling her that maybe that star had something in commom with her dream.

-No..i must have hallucinations!I've come obssesed with this dream and now i believe that a star must have a connection! I wil go crazy if i continue like this..only if..[in that moment a weird idea passed through the girls mind..IT CAN' T BE ! Such kind of thing must be impossible..no,no way..what link do i have with..?No,this is so stupid of me to think something like this..but it really seems a rationally idea..You're too tired! she says closing her eyes.But maybe i should ask her..maybe she has the answer of what i'm searching for..maybe..But now i'd better go to sleep,she tells herself and going back to bed,glancing one last look at the golden star..

The second day,the dream had't left her..and neither that weird idea..and with every moment she was thinking at that idea it seems more logical to her.

She have to ask her,she need to know..or,otherwise she was going nuts!

And with this thoughts in her mind she heads to the red palace in front of her.Entering,she heads to the room where she was staying alone and thinking at what she was going to do next.That's was her,her style.

-Princess! she says in the moment she passes in the warm and colored room,so typical for her Princess.

-Yes,Healer? ask the lady who was sitting in a chair while she looks with her red and warm eyes to meet the determined green ones.

-I would like to ask you something.

-Of course,Healer.What is it?

-What link do i have with the Silver Milenium?she puts the question which sprout since the last night.

This question doesn't surprise her..but makes her sad,she didn't thought that this question will ever asked which will change everything..which will reveal the truth..

Healer was shocked by the sad look of her Princess,she didn't expect at this..she was expecting at a surprised and unknowing look..but not at this..not at all.

-I wasn't expecting that this day will come anymore..says the Princess slowly. Healer,bring Fighter and Maker,please.

-Of course,Princess,answers Healer who was looking at her more surprise after that she goes to find the two other girls.

-"I've never thought that i'll have to say goodbye to them..who i'm fooling?[bitter chuckleI knew that one day they will leave..to find they're true identites..to find they're true past..will be so hard to see them leaving forever..and they will be what they were at first..only this time the things will pass off at it should be then..when we've changed..the fear that the princesses will fall in love.."this thoughts were crossimg the mind of Princess Kakyuu,who's eyes were teared,sad and so pained."I'm afraid they'll hate me..for what i did..for hiding the truth from them..but still i will tell them..they must know..all..this is the day when truth will be revealed and a war of feeling will begin..a war that will be more painful than one bodily..today is the day when the secret of Silver Milenium is revealed..a burried secret which will be painful for those who is about..and it will change lots of things.."

Memories starts to develop in her mind..memories that she had thought they were forgotten..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Silver Milenium

-Silver Milenium..i'll go there to rest..says a falling star which heads to the white and bright Moon that is show in the starry dark of the universe.

That wonderful Silver Milenium..and her queen,Serenity,together with her girl,little Serenity and her protectors,littles Mars,Venus,Mercury and Jupiter.

Queen and Princess Serenity with the protectors and her kids were standing outside the palace and were taking a little walk on the alley guarded by high columns with water falling down from the top.

The kids were ahead of the womens,romping and fighting,especially Serenity and Mars.Their mothers were watching them with joy,knowing that one day they will be the best friends and will do anything to protect eachother.

-Mars,Serenity and your daughter brings back memories of us,don't you think?says chuckling Queen Serenity and looking to her friend and protector from a life.

-Seems that way,Serenit,answers Mars chuckling too.

-But then Serenity was more harsh than you,Mars,reminds her Venus.

-Eh..and Mars gets red.But this time it seems that the situation has changed.

-Yes,it seems that way,laughs Queen Serenity.But how hard they will fight and argue more harder they will love and care to eachother,smiles to Mars.

-That's right,approves her friend.

Meanwhile the girls were chasing little Serenity,laughing and screaming filling the air with sounds that cheers everybody up.All were looking at the little ones having fun when a falling star hits the Moon.

Queen Serenity knew that the star must be a visitor,because no villian will dare to attack Silver Milenium this way.She looks to the place that the visitor had landed and heads to it,together with her friends.

In the middle of a crater was standing a beautifull women.The first thing that Queen Serenity noticed about her were her eyes: red and warm.In fact,the women was dressed all in red,and her hair was like fire,and she was spreding a warm feeling that all around her could feel it,the warm feeling which was almost the same as their queen..they felt happy in her presence..

Queen Serenity makes a step forward to her and introduces herself:

-I'm Queen Serenity and welcome to Silver Milenium,smiles to her Serenity.

-I'm Princess Kakyuu and i'm coming from a far and distant planet,Kinmoku,and i was tired.And i want to ask if i could spend some time here,because the journey to my planet is so irksome,says the princess with a soft and warm voice.

-Of course,feel like home.Please follow me,i'll show you the room,tells Serenity heading to the palace along with "fire princess",how she was called later by the Moon peoples.

Queen Serenity drives her to the palace which was beautiful inside like the outside.The walls were shining like diamonds,the long coridors of marble were sa clean that you could look into them,at every window were white lilies,which were raised in specials greenhouses of which Jupiter was taking care,and the ceiling was full of stars,but quickly observs that in fact the ceiling was of glass in which the stars were reflecting.

Kakyuu was looking fascinated by the beauty of the place on which she had landed,but the voice of the queen had interrupted her from contemplation:

-Princess,why are you alone?

-Tell me Kakyuu.Usually i travel alone,and my trusty protectors had died..in a battle..says the princess with sadness in her eyes.

-I'm sorry to hear this,says Serenity approching her and clinches her shoulders gently.And since then you travel alone?

-Yes,but i'm doing it from respect to them.I promised that i will travel alone until i'll fiind their souls in other persons.

-How can you find her souls in other persons?asks wonderingly Serenity.

-On my planet there is a believe: after dying the souls of the protectors are heading to others protectors which will be their succesors.And this is why i started this journey..to look after them..

-Kakyuu..and for long this journey is?asks Serenity with a soft voice,knowing that she will get a surprisingly answer.

-For three years..

-And for three years you haven't seen your home,planet?..

-No..but the protectors were everything to me..my family had died during a battle and i was given to them.They were to me mother,father and sisters..and that battle took them away from me..[tears appeared in the red and warm eyes,now pained by the lost of the only family she had

Serenity hugs her and calms her down.After that she leads her to her room to rest.

The room was large,a bed with canopy was in the right sie of the room,the wall had a red-orange color,a small bookcase was above a fireplace which was across the bed,white lilies where in a vase on a table in the middle of the room.The doors of the balcony were wide open and a warm breeze and the smell of the flowers were coming through.It was a wonderfull room..but this thing made her sad...because it was reminding her of her room from home..home..what a dearly word and still so painful..

Queen Serenity notices her sadness at the sight of the room and she thinks that she might not like it..

-Is something wrong?asks Kakyuu on a worry tone.Would you like another room?

-Ah,no.Is wonderful this one..only it remind me of my home..of my room..

-Kakyuu..i think it would be better to lay down and think that soon you will find the souls of your protectors..you look so tired,a good nap will make wonders,recommends Serenity.

-Yes,you're right,Queen Serenity,agrees Kakyuu with a fade smile.

-Tell me Serenity,smiles back and after that she leaves her alone.

In another room,Queen Serenity was questioned about the nwe visitor by her protectors.

-What did you talk?asks curious Venus.

-Venus,the cat killed curiosity,smiles Serenity to her friend.

-Actually,Serenity,i think it is "curiosity killed the cat",corrects her Merecury.

-I guess it's right,Mercury,chuckles Serenity.You know i've never knew them very well,and bliks to her.

-And i'm wondering how did you got queen,says ironically Mars.

-The same way i'm wondering how did you get to be protector and the holder of the fire,replies back Serenity with a malicious smile.

-You twon never stop,tells them Jupiter with a dissapointed face and she gets back tongues from those two,and after that everyone burst in laugh knowing how good friends they were even after one of them being queen and the others just protectors.

-And what about the princess who's here?ask Mars.

-Well..she will be staying at us as long she wants.She has a really sad past.

-What past?ask all of them.

-Well..her family was killed in a battle..and she was given to a protectors who were her family in whole this time..

-Why do you say "they were"?ask curios this time,Mercury.

-Because her protectors died in a battle which i guess happened three years ago.

-And why to you guess?ask Jupiter.

-Because her journey into the univers started three years ago.

-Her journey..

-..to the univers..

-..started..

-..three years ago?!?! asks Mercury,Mars,Jupiter and Venus with their eyes wide open.

-Yes,answers Serenity.

-Why?ask Mars.

-Because on her planet is believed that the souls of the protectors,after they died,are heading to others protectors who will be their succesors.And that's why she took this journey to the univers: to find the souls of her protectors.

-That means that she doesn't know what she's doing!exclams Mars surprised.The univers is infinite!!How does she pretend to find those souls?

-Mars is right,agrees Mercury.I don't think what kind of risk she's taking.

-No,I do know,says a voce from the door.

The girls turned around and looked into the direction of where the voice came.They didn't kenw since when she was there,but her voice was determined when she spoke.

-Kakyuu,please apologise us that you had to hera this..i know that this isn't my right to share them your past,but they are my friends and protectors,says Serenity looking at Kakyuu worried.

-It's okay,Serenity.I don't mind.I should apologise that i've listened at your conversation.

-You don't have to,smiles Serenity and in response received too a smile from Kakyuu.

-Do you really know what risk do you have took?asks from sudden Mars.

-Mars!looks Serenity with taunt at her.

-Serenity,they have the right to ask me,i've came uninvited in their home.Yes,I do know very well,Mars.Can i call this way?

-Of course.And what makes you think that you'll find their souls?

-My trust in them and the love i'm still carrying on to them,answer without hesitation and with a sad smile Kakyuu.

-But the univers is infinite!repeats Mercury the words of Mars.It wouldn't be that easy.

-I konw,but neither was to them when they took care of me and to protect me..that's why i'll do anything to find them,says with determination Kakyuu.

-Girls,i think that's enough,says gently Serenity.We should introduce her to our children,and she smiles.

-Do you have children??asks surprised Kakyuu seeing them so young.

-Of course,chuckles Venus.They are the apple of one's to know them,says after that Venus and grabs Kakyuu by the hand and dragging after her.

-Venus,wait for us too!shouts Serenity towards her on,girls!she says after that they leave the room.

Outside,Kakyuu was meeting the girls who were like little mirrors of their mothers.

-Kakyuu,she is our little Serenity,says Venus showing to the girl with two golden odangos and pigtails,but we call her Usagi,because she's like a rabbit,she chafes any food;chuckles Venus,after that whispers to Kakyuu;just like her mother;which makes Kakyuu to burst in laugh and after that she bends towards the little girl:

-Nice to meet you,Serenity.Or you prefer to call you Usagi?

-Usagi is cute,answers the girl refering in fact to the rabbit and not to the name,but Kakyuu understand that she prefers the name "Usagi".

-She is Rei,Mars child,you'll note a lot of the temper of her mother,chuckles again Venus.

-Nice to meet you,Rei,smiles Kakyuu towards the girl with black hair.

-This is Ami,is so smart!No wonder that she is the child of Mercury.

-Oh,nice to meet you,little Ami.

-And this stout girl is Makoto or Mako,how all call her,says Venus and blinks to Kakyuu.She is the child of Jupiter.

-Glad to meet you,Mako!says Kakyuu and smiles towards the little princess.

-This charming girl;says Venus picking in her arms the last girl;is mine,Minako;and smiles to Kakyuu: Isn't her beautifull?Just like her mom;chuckles Venus without modesty,but so delightful that it was shown that she was the goddess of beauty.

-That's right,smiles back Kakyuu.Nice to meet you,little Venus!

-I see that you meet our treasures,says Serenity from behind who was coming with the rest of the girls.

-Yes,and they're beautiful!smiles Kakyuu towards them.

-Arigato!anwer all of them.

While they were watching the little girls playing,a little boy approaches to them.

-Queen Serenity,says he pulling her dress to draw her attention.

Serenity turns surprised,and so the girls,and looks down to the little boy who was watching her with tears in his eyes.He had black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes.

-What is it,little Seiya?asks Serenity worried and lifting him in her arms.

-Yaten is making fun of me..tells the little one with his lower lip trembling and more tears appeared in his eyes.

-Oh,Seiya,but Yaten cares about you..you shouldn't listen to him every time,speaks to him Serenity with tenderness and wiping away the tears which were falling to his cheeks.

Meanwhile,others two boys came to them.One of them had silver hair and green cat eyes,the other boy had brown hair and lilac eyes,and bought of them had their hair in a ponytail,just like the other boy.

The silver haired boy looks up to Seiya and stucks up his tongue.Seiya answers him the same way,making the girls laugh,less Serenity and Mars,which those gestures reminds them of their own gestures.

-Yaten,isn't right to make fun of Seiya,scolds Serenity.

-But he made fun of me too,looks Yaten without diffidence to Serenity.

-That's right,Taiki?asks Serenity the third boy who was sitting quietly looking to them,especially to Kakyuu.

-Y-yes..answers Taiki hesitating and looking to Seiya,who was expecting him to deny.

-Well,Seiya,you've goy what you diserved,says Serenity watching with amusament the little boy in her arms,who had lowered his look guilty.Now go back to play,adds Serenity and lets the boy down and sending him together with the others two towards the little princesses.

Kakyuu,surprised by the look that Taiki gave to her,asks Serenity:

-Serenity,who are those lovely boys?

-Kakyuu,is a mistery to me too..but i'll tell you what happened a day after the birth of my child,Serenity,answers the queen looking to the three little boys,who,it seems,to have a favorite princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Memories..and again memories..

It was a celebrating day on Silver Milenium.Their little princess and heiress is borned.It was a small and chubby child,had the blue eyes of her mother,but her hair was golden just like the sun.Evreyone was looking at her with happiness and joy,knowing that one day she will bring love and happiness in the hearts of all.

-Serenity,what will her name be?asks Mars,looking down with love to the baby that queen held.

-Serenity..just like me,answers queen rising up her look towards her friend.

-A great name,says Venus having the same look as Mars.

-Arigato,says Serenity having tears in her eyes.Rei and Minako how are they doing?

-Sleeping like angels,smiles Mars at the thought of her baby sleeping in the next room.

-At least now are angels,because when they're awake..says Venus with a painful face,but it was well-known that nothing will make her happy than having Minako.

-But where are Mercury and Jupiter?asks Serenity after that adds with a sad voice: They haven't come to see me..neither little Serenity..

-We're here Serenity,says Jupiter appearing at the door.

-How could we not come to see you and the second Serenity?smiles Mercury from behind of Jupiter.

-Girls! looks with tears in her eyes Serenity towards her two friends.I thought you had forgot me..

-Serenity,no one can forget you,even if their memory is erased,comes Jupiter to her and caresses her face.

-Jupiter..tears of joy were falling freely on the cheeks of the new mother who was feeling the love of those around her.

-Don't cry,Serenity,tells her gently Mars,is not the time to cry.

-I'm crying of happiness,Mars.The happiness of having you as friends,smiles Serenity towards them.Do Ami and Mako sleep as well?

-No,chuckles the other two mothers.Ami is looking threw some books i've gave them to her,smiles Mercury.And Mako is running the boys ftom the palace,smiles too Jupiter.

-I want them,all four,to meet little Serenity.

-Of course,but now you should get some sleep.You look tired,advises her Venus.

-Yes,you're right..but i'd like to stay with you more..

-We have time tomorrow too,blinks to her Mars.Now get some sleep.

-Okay..says Serenity putting a hand while she was yawning.After that she put the little baby next to her and she puts her head next to the heart of the baby,listening to the beats of her child.She closes her eyes and soon she is swept in the world of the dreams,while the others were leaving the room giving one last look to their sun rays.

Next day,Serenity was waked up by three bangs that seemed to fall down by heaven.She looks at the little one to see if she was still sleeping,but the baby was looking at her with her big blue eyes,in a way studying her.Smiles to the girl and the little one chuckles.After that,Serenity lifts the girls into her arms and leaves the room to find her friends.She founds them soon sitting next to a big crater,which was still of smoke from the hit.Approching,the peoples were making place for her and this way she could get next to Mars.

-What happened?asks her worried.

-What?looks surprised Mars in her right.Hey,you should be in bed,scolds Mars.

-Mars,you know i can't sit in bed while something is happening in Silver Milenium.

-Yes,i know..well,what happened?Neither us don't know,but it seems that somethong big fell on the Moon.But surely is a asteroid,we'll see after the smoke dissipates.

After Mars says that,the smoke starts to dissipate slowly,revealing not an asteroid,how Mars predicted,but an kind of big crystal,from where was heard baby whinning.All were looking surprinsingly to that crystal which it seemed to flicker.

Venus and Mars approched to the crystal to see if there was any entrance,but there were no need to seek,because when they started to approach the crystal split in two,showing to them three little boys coated in blankets of differit colors.

One had black hair just like the sky without stars and the eyes had the color of the blue globe that Moon was watching over.He was coated in a red blanket.the next one towards him had silvered hair just like the glowing of the Moon and his eyes had the color of jade.He was coated in a white-blue blanket.And the last one had brown hair and the color of eyes just like lavender and was coated in a yellow blanket.

Venus and Mars were looking at the three little boys with surprise,but their whinning woke them up.The two girls and Mercury approached to the crystal and took the three little baby boys in their arms.Venus took the silvered haired one,Mars the black haired one and Mercury the brown haired one.Once the boys were in their arms they stopped crying ans started to look to the three girls cu wide and studious eyes.

-Serenity,it seems that we have an another reason to celebrate,tells Jupiter now standing towards her.

-Yes,it seems that way,smiles Serenity looking at the boy that Mars was carrying.Mats,bring the little one.

Mars head to her friends who had little Serenity in her arms and shows her the boy.This one wasn't looking at Serenity but to the girl who was sleeping in her arms.An aura appeared around the little boy.Serenity,surprised,tells Venus to bring Minako to meet the boy in her arms,and after that says the same thing to Mercury.

Something was weird with this three little boys,and Serenity suspected what was it about.

Being brought Ami and Minako,the same aura appeared around the boys.

Serenity knew about what this aura means,but it seemed that the others didn't.So she explains to them:

-These three boys have specials powers: this one,and shows to the boy who was held by Mars,his special power is love,which has it too my daughter.This power i have too,witj my heart i can do anything,and so these little ones.That one,and shows to the boy held by Venus,has the power to heal,power that Minako and Venus have.They are able to banish evil from peoples,to "clean" them up.And this little one,and looks to the boy that Mercury holds,has the power to create,just like Ami and Mercury,they can create new lifes for the bad ones.But these powers haven't been used a long time,because to use them you need two peoples,it's not enough just one.We,in the past,were capable to use them,but because our parteners who held the same power as us died,we couldn't use this power anymore,says Serenity looking sad.

-So..this means that they are the parteners of our daughters?asks surprised Venus.

-Not necesarily,they must find each other to use this power,they must love each other,remember?We couldn't use these powers if we didn't loved our parteners..

-Yes,you're right Serenity,agrees Venus sadly.I remember..

-If they won't love each other..what will happen with their power?asks Mercury,who kenw very well those powers too.

-Nothing.They will always lie in them until they will find a partener which will correspond,but these happens very rare.

-And what name shall we give to them?asks Venus.

-The boy coated in the red blanket i want his name to be Seiya,says Serenity looking with love at him,reminding her of good and old times.

-And i shall name this one Yaten,says Venus looking in the green eyes.

-And this one will be Taiki,says Mercury giving him a kiss on the forehead.

-And that's the story,Kakyuu.These three little ones appeared in our life suddenly,but with a precise purpose,my opinion.

-And..you parteners who you could use your powers..are the fathers of your children?asks Kakyuu looking to Serenity.

-Yes,Kakyuu..they were..answers Serenity sadly and looks back to the little boys..

A breeze caresses her hair..and a tear was seeping on the cheek of the three womens..Serenity,Venus and Mercury..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Last time..

Princess Kakyuu stayed twelve years on Silver Milenium..in fact she remained with an purpose..which she revealed to Serenity in her last year of staying.

Serenity and Kakyuu were taking for a walk in the garden of Jupiter,inhaling the smell of lilies.She had to tell her..she was sure she was right..she had twelve years to think about it..and now the time has come..

-Serenity..

-Yes?she looks towards her friend,Kakyuu.

-I would like to talik with you..about something..pretty complicated..

-Of course,Kakyuu.What it is?asks Serenity worried by the serious tone of Kakyuu.

-Do you remember that when i came here i told you that i started this journey to find the souls of my protectors?

-Yes,i remeber.

-Well..i've found them.

-Really?asks surprised Serenity.It's great!And they are..?

-Well..those three boys,asnwers Kakyuu with a low voice.

Serenity had no words..she was in shock.."Those three boys"..these words were spinning in her head..

-Are you sure?asks Serenity sadly.

-Yes..that's why i remained on Silver Milenium all these years.I've felt something from them..and the look of Taiki reminded me of my protector,Maker.

-But they're boys..and you told me that your protectors..were girls..tried Serenity to bring arguments.

-Yes,that's right,they were girls.And i don't know why this happened this way..but as long their souls are within,they will be my protectors..and,Serenity,i know how hard is it to you..but you know too how hard was for me and how hard was all i've been threw searching for them..i need them..they're my only family..

-I know,Kakyuu..i know that they are your only family..but they are in love..and so is my daughter..and i can't take their love away,says Serenity with tears in her eyes.

-Serenity,i've thought a lot at this thing since i've discovered that in they are the souls of my protectors..and i know it may sound emotionless from me..but i think we should erase their memories..the memories they had met and loved..

-Kakyuu! says gentle Serenity.You can erase their memories..but not their feelings..but i'm going to trust on you..i'll give your family back.And you know why i'm doing this?

-No..why?

-Because if they are the true loves of our girls,then they will meet and love again and the memories will return.I believe in love..and i'm sure if they love each other sincerely now..they will love each other too the second time.

Meanwhile,in the garden somebody had listened to everything..wasn't really on purpose..but he heard..and he wasn't going to let them steal his love that easily as they thought.He was going to fight and will be always with her,he won't be separated one second from her even he was threatened with death.As he says these words,his green eyes became two green living flames.

Then he went to search her..the one that was on his heart.

He was walking on the alley guarded by high columns with water falling down from the top and at the half of the alley saw the hidden passage that so many times lead him to her.

The feets didn't need any guidance..they were going alone,because they know that at the end they will meet their half..his heart was pounding so hard,was crying for her..

He founds her..thin,wearing a white dress,with her shoulders bare and her golden hair falling down on her back..She turned around when heard his footsteps..She looked at him with her big blue eyes which always fascinated him and smiles to him..that smile which melt his heart..he runs to her and hugs her,holding her tight at his chest,swearing in his mind that he'll never lose her..after that he takes her little chin into his fingers to give her a kiss..he touches her soft and warm lips..white petals were floating in the air and blessed their sweet and tenderness kiss..He ends the kiss and again holds her tight at his chest and whispers her name:

-Minako..

The girl feels his anxiety..and this time she had to make him feel safe..Looks at him and smiles,and after that she grabs his hand gently and tells him to follow her.He was her life partener,like her mother,Venus,said to her..and that means that she had no reason to be afraid of him..and she will be his forever..

He lets himself lead by her..he was feeling her thrill while she was holding his hand,and made him wonder what was the reason of this sudden thrill..

Soon they arrived in small glade,protected by the stars..everything was green,like his eyes and white flowers were carried away by a warm breeze..he looks to his angel..who was sitting down on a white-blue blanket..his blanket since he was a baby..he didn't knew that was that big..he had forgotten about that blanket..but it seemed that she hasn't..she was taking care of him..and now it was his turn to take care of her and to protect her..and he will do that,no matter of the cost.

He sits down near her and looks endingless in her big blue eyes,now full of love for him..

-Minako..my Minako..aishiteru! in the moment those words came out he realiezed his fear..fear of losing her..of not seeing her..to lose his reason to live..to live a life without light..without her light..without her..

He hugs her and kisses her soft and perfumed hair..

-Yaten..aishiteru,says Minako blushing but looking deep into his eyes to assure him of her love..but she didn't knew that he was sure of her love before she said those words..he knew that she loves him,he could see it in her eyes..and he was hoping that she was sure of his love too.

After she said the words,she bends towarsd him and gives him a deep kiss.

Both of them were laying down on the blanket..linked by hugs..linked by hearts.She belongs to him..he belongs to her..the stars blessed their love and the nature embraced her..the blanket started to glow,protecting them into a big silver combined with golden crystal,and hiding them from the eyes of the world..

They were loving each other..merging their destines..sealing their fate..swearing eternal love..

The crystal was glowing harder an harder guided by the beats of their hearts..guided by their love which was growing while they seal her with a kiss..

One last look..blue merges with green..in their eyes love was rising and nothing could stop her..neither the erase of memories..

And then he knew..that no matter how hard he would fight for their love..they will be separated..this was their last meet..because tomorrow they won't be a couple anymore..they will be strangers..some strangers who had loved each other..and who will continue loving each other..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Past is revealed

-And so i discovered the souls of my protectors,says Kakyuu looking fearly about their reaction.

Starlights were looking at her without saying a word.They undesrtand her and not..and what they didin't understand was why she had to do something like this??Their Princess??No one of them dared to say all this..but Healer couldn't keep it down and burst out shouting,with scorn in his eyes:

-Princess!!You tell us that you erased out memories and changed our bodies and identities??!You separate us from those who loved just for the sake of having again a family?!?!

-Healer,stop it,tries Maker to calm her down.We have to understand her..

-To understand what?!shouts back to her.To understand that for some stupid and nobile thing she changed me in a girl??To understand this thing??To understand that she took away my love??To understand that she riped my soul?!That she split my heart in two?shouts with her tears coming down on her cheeks;but in the next moment she is slaped and stops her wave of rage and scorn.

Fighter slapped.Then she looks at her with indignation:

-You're not the only one who had been split in two,Healer,says with a harsh tone.We promised to defend our Princess and that we'll never contestate her decisions,neither those taken in present,neither those taken in past.

-Look who's talking!! smiles ironical Healer.You,who almost abandoned our mission for Sailor Moon..it's funny that you're reproching such things.

Fighter wanted to hit her again,but is stoped by Maker.

-Fighter,control yourself!You know Healer is right..but,Healer,Fighter too is right,says Maker looking at those two.Princess,we would like to return our memories and our bodies,adds her turnning to Kakyuu who had sadness and tears in her eyes.

-Of course,Maker.I'll do this right away,and saying this she raise her right hand and a warm energy surround the three girls,and in the next moment memories wher coming back..their arrival on Silver Milenium,their first meet with those little and cute girls,familiar faces looking down to them with love,their first love,their first kiss..and their last meet.Then they could feel how their bodies changed;their chest were plat again and their fuku were now princes costumes.The three boys raises up their eyes to the Princess,who had her face drown in tears.

-Princess,our names are the same with those taken on Earth,says surprised Seiya.

-That's right..Seiya,Yaten and Taiki..those names were given by Queen Serenity,mother of Princess Serenity,Sailor Moon.

-Sailor Moon??asks more surprised Seiya.So..that little girl that i teased..was her?

-Yes,Figh..Seiya..she was,answers with a small smile.

-I'll leave right now to Earth,says Yaten looking in her teared eyes.

-Heal..Yaten,i would like to stay a little longer,to explain everything..to understand that i didn't want to make any harm to you..

-Maybe you didn't want to,but still you caused..And i'm sorry but i don't have time anymore for explanations and apologies,i've lost all these years without her and in all these years you should had told us the truth,not letting us to live a lie,reproches Yaten,but this time having tears in his eyes;he comes closer to her: Princess,i'm so sorry that i have to leave you..i know that you'll miss us..but,although we won't be here,when you'll need us,we'll be here,he sayed on a gentle and regretful voice.

-That's right,Princess,draws near too Taiki and covers her trembling hands.

-We'll always be around you when you need us,says too Seiya looking at her Princess with love.

-But now we have to leave..you have to let go,says Yaten refering in fact at the souls of her protectors.

-That's right,Yaten..that's right..and looks to the three boys who were standing in front of her,the boys who's life was changed drastically by her.

"You were right,Serenity..if they loved each other sincerely now..they will love each other too the second time.."

It was night..she was dreaming..and she didn't know why that warm was so familiar to her..she didn't understand..

She knew were she was,had been there before..Silver Milenium..but why in this dream she loved someone?Queen Serenity never said something like this..and definitively neither Luna or Artemis.

She was waiting for him..but not to long,because she heard his footsteps approching.She turns to him and smiles to him..she could feel how her heart was craving for him,for his touch..for his kiss..she wasn't afraid of him..and she knew that she belongs to him..in the same way he belongs to her..his face showed to her..those green eyes..that silver hair..she knew who he was..but something was wrong..he was dissapearing..he was looking at her with anxiety,but love was still in his eyes..he was dissapearing and she couldn't do anything..she runs towards him..but useless..all she caught was little stars..he had vanished..

-YATEN ! wakes ups screaming Minako.The girl was all sweated and she was crying..she didn't knew that she was,not until she felt the salted taste of her tears..she looks around..and dissapoint appeared in her eyes..she had forgotten that Artemis wasn't living with her anymore..she needs his advice..

she gets down of the bed and heads to her window,which was wide opened..she inhales the sweet smell of summer flowers..looks to the starry sky..she stayed a long time watching teh stars and thinking at her dream..why she dreamt him?she liked him,of course..but he was in fact a girl..and he never showed any sign that he would like her..why him?why her heart was pounding so hard?why?why?why? This question was spinning in her mind when she saw on the sky three falling stars..

-"Maybe..are they?"thsi thought rised in the moment she saw the fallling stars."Baka!It can't be..yiu're imaginating things,you'd better go back to bed..and forget about this weird dream.."and with these last thoughts she went back to bed,and runned back in dreamland.

Three stars where heading towards Earth.

-We'll be together again..Minako!"

It was morning.Minako and the girls were preparing to go out,of course in the company of Mamoru,Urawa and Mark.

Mark was the boyfriend of Minako,he camed from America,together with Mamoru.He had light brown hair,sometimes with golden overtones,green eyes,those eyes got attention of Minako more,and he was as tall as Mamoru,had the same constitution as him.And,of course,Mark was totally in love with Minako.

He liked her since he saw her at the airport standing with other four girls,who one of them was Mamoru's girlfriend.He saw her golden hair dotted by the wind,he was drawn the those big blue and full of life eyes and he loved her way to be: moony,but at the same time so sure of her,calm,but agitated,opened,but at the same time retrace.

Mistery was flowing around her and he want to dissapear that mistery and win her heart.

He knew,altogh she accespted to be his girlfriend,she didn't love him really,she cared for him,but it wasn't love..and this thing he wanted to change..he wanted her to love him as much he love her..

They meet at the Crown,the boys wainting for them.The girls were approching very happy,and three of them kissed the boys: Usagi on Mamoru,Ami on Urawa and Minako on Mark.

-Rei,why don't we have boyfriends?asks Mako to the black haired girl standing next to her.

-I don't know about you,but i'm not alone,answer Rei with some envy on those six.

-Yeah,Rei,i've noticed that you're not alone,chuckles Mako.It seems that you have a life partener,adds and shows to her legs.Rei looks down with surprise and sees a little doggy who was playing with her skirt.

-Kawaii!!says Rei and taked him in her arms.It was a black puppy with his paws white,which creats te impresion of having socks.The puppy,to express his affection,licks Rei's face,gesture that made Mako to burst in laugh.

-Rei,please tell me how he kisses,says Mako still laughing,and that made the others to look at them surprinsingly.

-Makoooo!!yells Rei angry at her friend,but she didn't get to say more to her frriend cause Minako and Usagi rushed to her to pet him.

-Kawaii!!says the those girls.What's his name,Rei?asks Minako.

-Well..i've just found it..

-Rei,i didn't knew that you have a puppy,says USagi giving a little kiss on the black and moisty nose of the dog.

-Baka!Of course I don't! I've just found him!

-And what name you'll gave to him?

-I don't know..and i don't thing i'm going to keep it.

-But,Rei,it's so cute..you can't abandon him..and he's single..like you,says Usagi without thinking and after that she looks innocent to her friend,whose eyes were throwing arrows of fire.

-Wh..what did you said?asks Rei angry again.

-I think we should get in,interfers Mark to stop a new fight.Rei,are you going to keep teh puppy?

-Ah..i don't know..,answer Rei now calmed down,but the fire in her eyes still hadn't burn out.It's cute,but i don't think we can raise a dog at the temple,says this one unsure.

-I say to keep him,suggests Urawa.I think you'll need him,and blinks to her.

-I think you're right..but i have to take him to the temple,because i don't think they allow animals.Hey,Mako!Are going with me?

-Of course,smiles Mako to her friend.We'll be back soon,says her while they were leaving from the three couples.

-Eh,come on,let's get in,says Mark putting his hand on the waist of Minako and heads to the entrance of Crown.

No one knew that destiny prepared for them a big surprise..especially for Minako..

A couple were for a walk in the park.The girl had long,black and curved hair,blue eyes and was dressed in a yellow frock,yellow sandals,and at her left foot had a bracelet with the shape of a crescent moon and too and neckless with the same crescent moon,and the boy had short golden hair,having too blue eyes and was carring too a neckless with crescent moon,but it was hiding by his stripped black shirt and he was wearing black pants.The girl was worried about something and she didn't know how to tell her partener,knowing that he'll be jealous.But she decides to tell finally."He'll pass over it"says with hope in her mind.

-Artemis..starts the girl.

-What is it,Luna?looks at her her noticing her hesitation.

-Last night you didn't felt anything?Like somthing new arrived on Earth?

-No,not at all.Luna,dont' worry about anymore.Evil has been sealed by Sailor Moon and it has been three years since then,says Artemis soothing and looking in her eyes,but Luna turns her eyes from him and says:

-I don't think it was the evil,Artemis.I think they're back..she said the last word so low,but Artemis still heard them.

-What do you mean?That Starlights are back?asks sudden irritated.

-Yes..because only them emanated that power and warm that i felt last night.

-Warm?!says Artemis and his eyes were spreading jealousy thinking at Yaten.

-Artemis,don't think anymore at Yaten.You know that's you whom i love,says Luna looking at him with reproach and love too.

-Luna,i love you too,answer Artemis and draws near to her with the thought to kiss her,but she was looking somewhere else and when Artemis tried to hug her,she started to move and Artemis fell down.Luna turns around to see whta happened and sees Artemis on the ground.

-Artemis,we're not cats anymore!says Luna indignant.You should comprt youself like a human,and not to look who knows what.

-..you should too comport like a human..grumbles Artemis lowly,so that Luna can't hear.

-Artemis,i think they were..but something was different this time..says Luna when Artemis came near her.

-Luna,probably you imaginated..

-No,Artemis..i didn't imagineted..i'm afraid that maybe..Seiya came back after Usagi.

-It can't be that,he already knows that Usagi loves Mamoru,says sure of him Artemis.

-You're right..but then why do i have this strange feeling that this time is different and that something will happen?says Luna looking at the moon that was rising on the blue-reddish sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise!

No one thought that something like this would happen. Neither her.

She knew from the moment she entered into the Crown that someone was looking at her, but she didn't felt harried. She knew that look. She felt how a strange warm was filling her body and something in her mind appeared.

A crystal surrounding them. A kiss that seemed the last. A merge of both souls...both bodies...a love which has been split in two..and then nothing..loneliness and sorrow in her soul without any explanation to be found.

She didn't remember anything. She knew that something was missing. She looked up for that _**something**_ or better said _**someone**_. But she didn't found it...him...and she stoped the search..

Now she felt that...that _**something**_..._**someone**_...had returned.

She looked to the place from where she felt the look and shock... he was there!

The intense green of his eyes surprised her... Last time he wasn't like this. Those cold and ironical eyes were now gone and in them found a imense tenderness, the same tenderness she had seen in her dream. She knew that he was that _**someone**_...but he camed so late in her life..._WHY??_ Now...when she finally had someone who loves her, even though she didn`t, at least not yet. She couldn`t understand why all this was happening to her…why when she sees him or only she thinks at him, her heart starts pounding more faster and her legs becoming jellyfish…and everything around her was all pink.

The last time when he was here, she felt all these things, but they were pretty weak and after he left, she felt as if her world became dark, she felt like she was living in a place where nobody could reach and save her. She had hidden all of her emotions in front of her friends, she kept that secret inside her and she forced her to forget him and she almost succeeded when that dream confused her again.

And now…now he was here. God, this is the worst!! It's too unreal to be happening to her!

'_She's still as beautiful as ever. This smile…oh, how I've missed it! I see her and I can't believe that I'm here, beside her and that we'll be again together! I can't believe that I'll hold her in my arms again, that I'd kiss her sweet lips, that I'd touch her long hair…that we'll be a single soul again and this time forever!_

_But does she know? Does she know about our past together? She might not, especially when I remember my behavior from when I met her. I was so cruel and cold towards her! God…when I recall it, I really want to punch myself!_

_But who's the boy next to her? What he's doing standing next to Minako?'_

These were Yaten's thoughts and while he was looking at _that_ boy, his eyes sparkled of jealousy. He didn't want anyone to stand next to her beside him! She belonged to him ever since they were small kids, that boy would better understand this or he'll have to teach him a lesson.

'_Though it seems to me that he's more than a friend. Ha! I guess I'll have to fight for her; this will compensate for the last time when I could not do it and be sure this time I'll win no matter what!'_

Meanwhile, Ami, Usagi and Mamoru had seen those three standing at a table. Usagi was so happy seeing them again, that ran to them, hugging Seiya with delight.

"Wow! You're here! Seiya, Yaten, Taiki! When did you come back?"

"Well, we came back last night." answered Seiya, hugging her back. "Nice to see you again, Odango!"

While she was holding him in her arms, Usagi felt familiar warmth; she felt that in another day, another time, she had hugged him like this. But the face of Mamo-chan popped in her mind and she left Seiya's warm arms, with her cheeks burning. Seiya noticed her blushed cheeks and he knew why she retreated from his arms. He had felt the same warmth. It seemed that Yaten was right, they don't know a thing about their past together.

"And you have where to stay?" Ami asked Taiki.

"Of course, we have the same suit as the last time. We decided to retake our business as idols." he answered him, watching in her blue eyes, which fascinated him in the past and fascinates him even now.

When he was on Earth he felt something towards her, but the mission of finding the Princess was more important and so, he reprobated his feelings and wore a cold mask. And now…and now she was with this boy and she knew nothing about their past together; he knew this very well because he could see this very well.

And he is so low confident in him, even though he has spoken to others two and was entangled in their determination of recovering their lost love, but now that he saw her, he felt the fear of being rejected the fear of losing her again.

'_Why is he looking at me like that? I feel like something warm is embracing me. I look into those lavender eyes and I feel like I'm floating, that I'm drowning in them._

_God! What's happening to me?! Urawa is here with me and I'm acting like I'm in love with Taiki or something like that!'_

Her mind goes blank, then pure shock catches her body as she realizes.

'_In love?! Impossible!'_

But while she was trying to assure herself that it was the most absurd thing ever, a sudden image bursts into her mind.

It was the two of them in a library, an unknown library. As she was reaching to a book, it fell down. She leaned to lift it up when he came to help her. Their hands touched and their eyes met. Mesmerized by something only their souls knew, they approached each other until their mouths met and kissed. A sweet and pleasant kiss guarded by the books around…

She recovered from that strange memory and looked at him surprised. His eyes told her that he knew. He knew what she saw!

'_How can this be possible?!'_

"Ami, are you ok?" asked Urawa looking at her worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." she smiled towards him, feeling a little more shackled. "But where is Princess Kakyuu? She didn't come with you?" she turned to Taiki.

"No." he answered. "We came for personal reasons." he came in, looking intensely at her.

Blue was merging with green…

'_She knew' he told himself. 'I see it in her eyes. I see how she's afraid that it could be true. She's afraid of what she feels. But I'll throw away this fear; she'll love me again without restraining herself. We'll love each other again.'_

'_He knows. He knows what I've dreamt and what I feel! I can see this in his eyes. Did he come back for this? Because...maybe we had the same dream? I can see his determination in his eyes. Does it have any connection with me?'_

"Hello, Yaten!" she said, forcing a smile.

"Hi, Minako!" he answered, looking at her with unwavering eyes. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" asked her, glancing at the man beside her. Both of them faced each other, even if Yaten was smaller than him. He assured him to not underestimate by giving him a good handshake, surprising him.

"Kou Yaten. Nice to meet you." he smiled to him, but that smile was hiding more than Mark believed, it was a smile of victory.

"Mark Sblinski. Nice to meet you too." Mark answered Yaten's smile. _'It's something weird about him. I don't like him; I think he hides a lot, though he seems harmless. And Minako acted strangely when she saw him. Maybe something happened between the two of them? Hmm…'_

"So…are you Minako's boyfriend?" Yaten interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes." he replied, looking happily and proudly at the girl beside him.

'_Not for long…'_

"Where is Luna, Usagi?" Yaten asked the blonde haired girl who was talking without stopping.

"Well…" she started, looking a little puzzled.

"I'm here, Yaten." he heard a voice coming from behind. He looked back curiously; he didn't think that Mark knew about the girls being Senshi and about Luna, the talking cat. But when he turned and his eyes met a girl standing in front of him, his eyes widened.

"Luna?!" he asked shocked, looking at her how she was holding the arm of a blonde boy who was looking at him a little strange, if not hostile.

"Yes, Yaten." she smiled. "Is me, Luna."

"But…what?" he wanted to say more but now he was sure that Mark wasn't aware of the girls secret. "We've got to talk, Luna. I can't believe it's you!"

"We'll talk." Luna chuckled, making her boyfriend look at her with jealousy. "Oh! He is Artemis, do you remember him, don't you?" she blinked towards him.

"Oh, yeah! I remember him." he smiled to Artemis. "That's why it seemed to me that he looked at me familiar" he said, making the girls to laugh and Artemis blush.

"Will you be studying at the same school as us, won't you?" asked suddenly Usagi, looking excited at the three of them.

"Of course, this time we came back with the intention of becoming _very good friends_, considering the circumstances from the last time." Yaten answered.

The only one who understood the meaning of _'very good friends'_ was Minako who looked at him surprised. He blinked to her, without anyone noticing beside Mark who looked a little angry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – I don't believe!**

Two hours later, after they've met the Three Lights again, everybody left each on their way: Usagi and Mamoru to their apartment, Mark and Minako to the park, Urawa and Ami to the library, Luna and Artemis to their apartment and the three boys to their studio.

Once Ami and Urawa got to the library, Ami stopped and looked seriously at her boyfriend and asked on a deep tone:

"Is something the matter? You've been quiet the rest of the way till here."

"Sorry, Ami…" he answered, looking a bit sad.

"What is it? Talk to me." she suggested warmly.

"I don't know, Ami. Don't know if it will be alright…I mean, I'm afraid."

"Afraid…of what?"

"Of losing you." he answered, looking away.

"Why losing me?" she asked with surprise. "You won't lose me, Urawa" she added with tenderness in her voice.

"I saw…" he tried to say, but the words were stuck; they wouldn't want to come out.

"What did you see?" Ami asked, knowing that he could see parts from the future.

"I saw…you and Taiki kissing." he finally said the words that were hurting him, even if they were true.

Ami blinked confused and unwilling to believe what he said. _'It can't be…did he see what I saw?'_

"Maybe you're wrong, Urawa. You know that I care about you! You know that very well!" she raised her voice.

"I know that." he assured her. "But he's part of you, he's more than a friend whom you met three years ago. And your past says that very well." he continued looking sad.

"Our past?" Ami asked confused. "You mentioned earlier that we've met three years ago, what past could I have had with him?! We didn't even have a relationship!" she added a little bit hurt.

"It's not you three years ago encounter. It's about your past with him on Silver Milenium."

"Our past…on Silver Milenium?" she asked with a lost look, in her mind popped the images she had when she talked with Taiki. "But Taiki wasn't on Silver Milenium and put that aside, he is a senshi…a girl." she replied.

"He's not a girl. And neither a senshi." Urawa assured her. "But…you didn't know?" he asked then a little surprised.

"Know what?"

"That those three lived on Silver Milenium."

This answer shocked Ami. As far as she knew, Queen Serenity didn't mention anything like this. They couldn't have lived on Silver Milenium, they belonged to planet Kinmoku and beside, and the memories that were returned to them weren't showing them at all!

But then what was that memory of her and Taiki? And Urawa's visions weren't wrong or fake. And Luna an Artemis didn't mention anything about this at all! What was happening?! This was their reason of returning to earth? They know?!?

All these thoughts were flowing in Ami's mind, without even finding an answer. She knew that there were some missing pieces to complete these puzzle, but where could she find them? Where?

And her confused thinking was interrupted by Urawa who was trying to get her attention.

"Ami! Hey, Ami! Snap out of it!"

"Ah! Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." she excused herself, blushing a little.

"So…you didn't know anything about this?" he asked.

"Not at all, Urawa. But still I can't believe what you're saying…"

"I understand." he smiled gently to her. "But I hope you realize that this means our separation." he added with a sad tone in his voice.

"I don't quite get why we should separate." Ami replied with calm.

"You know very well, Ami." he chuckled sadly. "It's just you don't want to see or to accept. And I can't be with someone in whose heart there's someone else."

"But I don't love Taiki! I barely know him!" she raised her voice again, grabbing onto his hand. "I can't believe this, Urawa…"

"Ami…" he squeezed her hand. "I'll tell you about your life on Silver Milenium. And then you'll see just how much you know him and how much you love each other." he said with a sad smile on his face, looking at the one who taught him what's love.

*

Meanwhile, in Three Lights studio, the three of them were discussing intensively.

"I don't think they know about us." Seiya said looking at the other two. "At least, Odango doesn't."

"I agree with you. I don't think they know anything of what happened in the past with us." said Taiki, but immediately added: "I've noticed something in Ami's eyes and I believe she just saw a small memory of us. And that shook her pretty much."

"I believe Minako knows about this." Yaten said abruptly. "Not too much, but she know about me and her." he added, winking at the other two.

"What?!" they asked in the same time. "How come you're so sure?"

"Simple. I saw it in her eyes." he answered, smiling like a cat. "But…that guy, Mark, seems a little bit suspicious." he added, his facial expression changed in a second. "And he gets on my nerves."

"I know that feeling!" Seiya laughed bitterly. "I'm not too pleased with Mamoru too, but he's a nice guy."

"To me, it seemed that Urawa knows something." said Taiki thoughtful. "I don't know why, but he seems to know our past on Silver Milenium." he raised his purple eyes to his friends.

"I don't think he knows, Taiki. I can't be." Yaten winked to him. "Well then, I'm gone." he said, heading towards the exit.

"Where to?" asked curiously Seiya.

"I have a date with an old friend." smiled Yaten, leaving before more questions would come; because everybody knew that Yaten wasn't such an enjoyable company three years ago.

*

"Minako, what's wrong? You're quite quiet." Mark said, looking at her worryingly. They were having a walk in the park and everything seemed to be gloomy when the Goddess of Love wasn't being herself no more.

"Hm? What?" she asked, looking confused.

"You're not even listening!" Mark look offended and angry. "Is it because of that shorty?" he asked with jealousy in his eyes.

"What are you saying, Mark? About whom do you talk like this?" Minako look even more confused, but soon she'd realize that Mark was referring to Yaten. "Don't you ever call Yaten a shorty!!" she yelled at him angrily.

"Why? Does he mean something to you?!"

"He's my friend! And I won't allow you to talk about him this way!" she snapped with rage in her tone. "And you know what? I'm tired of walking with you, therefore I'm going home!" he added, turning around not before "And I don't need you to take me home."

She started to walk with her fists clenched and each time she heard Mark's calling, she'd go faster, ending up running from him. She didn't know why, but she felt that he was going to hurt her and the only one who could protect her was Yaten.

'_Yaten? Why did his name popped into my head? And why did I get that angry with Mark just because he called him a shorty?'_

She started to slow down, making her notice that the sun had already sat down. She stopped on a bridge and sighed. Minako looked at the lake's water which now was like a mirror to reflect the Moon's pale beauty. This brought her to other thoughts, to this afternoon when she met him again. The doubt was nesting in her soul and he was always on her mind! It was driving her insane, she couldn't stand this anymore!

She grabbed her body tightly as she started to tremble while tears ran down on her cheeks just to end up falling in the water below.

'_Why do I think about him? What's happening to me? Why did I have that dream? And why he came back?! God… I think I'm going to break. I feel such joy when I see him, when I hear his voice, when I get lost in his green eyes. No! I can't have these kinds of feelings! Mark loves me and I can't betray his love, not even in thought. I must…'_

But her thoughts were interrupted by familiar voices which made her wipe off her tears just to look curiously at the happy couple who was heading towards her.

"You know, I missed you." told the boy to the girl next to her.

"I missed you too." she looked at her with a smile.

"You were the only one that understood me. And considering the circumstances we've met…" he chuckled; his eyes were sparkling with memories of the past.

"Yes." she joined his chuckle. "But I have to confess a secret." she got closer to her, pretending to whisper. "Probably, I wouldn't have accepted your offer, but when you smiled, I just couldn't stop myself." her cheeks turned red as she said this.

"And what do you think of my smile now?" he asked, grinning like an idiot, making her laugh and so the moment of embarrassment passed.

"Yaten." she said looking at him happy. "You've changed a lot. I'm glad that you're not gloomy and ironical as before." she winked to him.

"Ah, Luna." he said on a sad voice. "If you knew…"

"What happened, Yaten? Why did you come back?" Luna asked worryingly.

"That is something that I would like to know too." said a voice coming from ahead.

"Minako!" said Yaten, recognizing the voice. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, me." she answered coming out from the darkness she hid.

"What are you doing outside at this hour? And alone?!" Yaten asked surprised and worried.

"That's none of your business." she replied coldly. "But I would love to know why the three of you came back."

"Yaten, Minako, I'm gone." said Luna tactfully. "Probably Artemis is dead worried." she added before leaving those two alone.

Yaten got closer to Minako, making her tremble. He sighed and took down his jacket.

"Here, take it." he put it on her small shoulders. His perfume was all around her.

"Thank you." she answered with a low voice.

"You want to know why we came back?" he asked, leaning upon the bridge's balustrade and looking at the sad moon.

"Yes." she answered, joining him in watching.

"Why do you think we came back?" he asked, looking at her now, straight in her blue eyes.

"Well…I don't know."

"Oh, but you do know. You know it very well." he got closer to her.

"You're wrong. I don't know anything." she tried to defend herself, but the thrills that were crossing her body because of his closeness made her unable to.

"Are you sure that you don't know?" Yaten asked, staring at her, looking through her. He slipped his hand around her waist and embracing her. "I'm afraid that you know a lot more than you let to see…Minako…"

After saying with such tenderness her name, Yaten kissed her. Slowly, gently, he tasted her sweet and trembling lips. He felt her sigh, but suppressed it by deepening their kiss. He felt her trembling beside him so he held her tighter. His other hand was now caressing her golden hair while her hands were clinging onto his shoulders with fear. Their lips were continuously kissing, never wanting to be apart; their bodies were searching for each other's warmth; their hearts were screaming for each other. A kiss reminded them of their lost love. Of the moments long forgotten and thrown to the bottom of their hearts.

Minako pulled of from their embrace and looked at him in the eyes. Hers were teary and her cheeks were wet by the tears that now were falling without restrain. Those memories were real. _Their love was real._

_**They have loved each other. They have lost each other. They have forgotten each other.**_

Yaten wiped her tears and took her in his arms again. He started to caress her hair, trying to calm down a bit her storm in her soul while she was clinging to him like he was her last chance to life. She tried to deny, she tried to not to believe, but she knew better that she couldn't fool herself this way.

All that she saw, all that she felt was so true that she couldn't deny it. She raised her eyes to him again. Slowly, she pulled herself from his warm embrace and touched her lips still warm and so wanting him…

"I don't believe…" she said with a low voice, a voice drown of the tears that weren't left to fall.

"Minako…" Yaten tried to approach her, but she continued to get further from him.

"I DON'T BELIEVE!!" she yelled and ran. She ran from his warm and protective side.

She left behind a confused and sad Yaten. He was watching how she was running away…_away from him._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Doubt and denial**

"I don't remember anything."

"I don't think. Don't tell me that you hadn't some flashbacks of our memories when you spoke him?"

"I did…"

"See? You remember him. You have him in your heart and that's why…we have to separate."

"But why?! I don't understand…"

"Ami…I can't be with you this way." said Urawa, looking very sad. "Right now, you aren't talking from the heart. Listen to her and you'll see that's not me who she wants." He tried to smile, but he only cracked a broken one.

"Urawa, I don't understand why do you have to react like this!" she replied with teary eyes.

"Ami, I love you, but I can't be with you. We can't change destiny."

With these final words, Urawa got farther from her, from the one he loved, leaving her behind. She understood him and the fact that anything she'll try to do would be in vain. He made his decision, a hard one, but he made it and now he was leaving. All she could do was to turn around, to turn her back to the image of him leaving her. On her way home, lost in her thoughts and with a sad face, didn't see the man who was approaching and bumped into him, almost falling if he didn't catch her on time.

"Tha…" she was about to say when she lifted her eyes to the man and her mouth didn't say anything more.

"It's not like you to not pay attention, Ami." said an amused voice, Taiki's voice. But his remark infuriated Ami who pulled herself out of his arms.

"I don't think you know me enough to know what's like me or not." She replied with a cold voice.

"It's something the matter?" he asked, worried by her tone.

"That's not any of your problem!"

"Did you have a fight with Urawa?"

"I said that's not any of your problem!!" she yelled with rage this time and passed by him and would've have succeeded if his hand hadn't stopped her.

"It's my problem and you know it very well!" he said to her in deep and sure tone.

"I don't know anything…" she muttered, looking nervously around. "I don't even want to know!" she suddenly raised her voice.

"Oh, yes, you know! And I hope you're aware that I won't give up on you." He said in a tender and assuring tone, then he let go of her hand and continued his way, leaving her with confusion and happiness in her soul.

*

She got home. She was alone, gratefully. So, she headed to her room, which left after a few minutes wrapped in a big and orange towel. With empty eyes, she entered the bathroom, after that in her bathing hut. After that, turned on the tap, water cold as ice gushing out. She let herself under the icy water, the ripping sound of the water on her body making it sound like she was whipped. But she didn't feel a thing. She couldn't feel anything except her pain and doubt of her soul. Her golden hair was now wet and stucked to her body, covering it in locks of wet hair. It seemed like it was trying to protect her from pain…but it was all in vain. She slipped down the bathing hut and wrapped herself with her hands, desperate. She was shaking, but she couldn't take herself out of there. Warm tears started to flow down with the pouring water. Her hand touched the lips, making her to remember. Their kiss…the rising love in her heart; the doubt suffocating it. She couldn't believe, she didn't want to believe! She has already someone who loves her and she couldn't betray his love. They were together in the past, but now they'll move forward. All that happened between them is past! She can't return to the past and definitely, she wouldn't allow them to love each other again…not now, not ever!

Her tears were continuously falling, knowing that her decision was ripping her soul apart, because now…she knows how much they loved each other. But she was always going forward, never to return again.

*

"Hello. Mark, is that you?"

"Yes, Mamoru. What you're doing?"

"Fine, thanks. Look, I've called to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I got a phone call from the university."

"Oh! And? What do they want?" asked Mark, already suspecting what was Mamoru going to say.

"They want us to go back."

"WHAT?! Mamoru, but I can't! Not now!"

"Why not?" asked Mamoru surprised by his friend reaction. "We have to go back, it's about our project we initiated."

"I can't, Mamoru. I really can't."

"But why, for God's sake?!" asked again Mamoru, now worried by the desperate and yet firm tone of Mark.

"Well…I kinda had a fight with Minako…and that Yaten doesn't seem to me very trustworthy." He answered, his eyes sparkling with jealousy and anger.

"Ah…it's about this." Sighed Mamoru. "Look how it's it. If those two were about to have a couple, believe me, they have been from a long time. As what I heard from Usako, Yaten didn't want any connection with Minako the last time when they were here. I say that you should relax, there's nothing to worry. Trust Minako, like I trust Usako." He said with a reassuring voice.

"So…that brat didn't want to have anything with her?" said Mark with a thoughtful voice, but then asked surprised: "Why did you say to trust Minako, like you trust Usagi? Is something wrong?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know." Answered Mamoru a little worried. "But one thing I know for sure. And that is Seiya's love for Usako."

"WHAT?!"asked shocked Mark. "Seiya, the one in red?!"

"Yes. The last time they were her, I was…gone for a while and he was beside her all the time, supported and spent time with her. And before he left, I could see his love for her in his eyes. But Usako didn't seem to notice it, therefore I hadn't given too much thought to it. But now they're back…and it's different. Trust me, I don't agree on leaving too but we have to do it."

"I'm sorry, Mamoru, but I'm not coming. I trust Minako, but not Yaten. And you shouldn't trust Seiya too."

"But, Mark, please! We have to go there. We won't be staying there long, in a few days we're back."

"No, I can't. I've found love, Mamoru. And I can't let it go now. I'm not going to lose it."

"Okay then." Sighed Mamoru. "I understand, I'll leave alone. I have the plane tomorrow at afternoon. Please, take care of Usako, if you stay."

"Of course, I'll have. Good night, Mamoru."

"Good night, Mark."

*

The next day, the girls, Mark and Mamoru were at the airport. Usagi and Mamoru were a little bit farther from the rest, talking:

"I thought you were staying longer this time." Said Usagi with a reproachful tone.

"Usako, gomen, but I have to go back. Trust me, I don't want to, but I must."

"I understand, Mamo-chan. I understand…" said Usagi while hugging him. She lifted her eyes to his. "You know…three years ago we parted like this too…"

"Usako, we'll never be parted, because we're united forever." Answered Mamoru, looking into her teary eyes. He bend to kiss her, not before Usagi to say:

"That's right, Mamo-chan."

They kissed with love in their souls and lips and soon after, Usagi pulled easily from his arms, because the plane was announced to leave after five minutes.

"Take care of you, Usako!" said Mamoru, heading to the gate. "I love you, Usako. Bye, minna!"

"Don't worry for me, Mamo-chan!" yelled Usagi after him, waving with tears flowing down to her cheeks. "Now Seiya's here, he'll protect me!" she added with naivety and with a smile.

But those words were worrying Mamoru more.

*

After Mamoru's leaving, the girls went to Usagi's house and Mark to his own. At Usagi, three of them were questioning Ami.

"Why did you two break up?" asked worried Rei.

"Is it because of Taiki?" said Minako in a harsh and down voice.

"How did you know?!" Ami looked in surprise to her friend.

"Ami…you can't even imagine." sighed Minako.

"Do you know something?" asked curious Usagi. "If so, tell us."

"No…not yet. Not yet." answered Minako in a strange voice and got up from the couch, heading to the exit.

"Minako, wait!" yelled after her Usagi and tried to go after her, but Rei stopped her.

"Give her time. She wants to be alone. She'll eventually share with us." she told to the blonde, looking worried herself. Usagi nodded and then turned to Ami.

"So…what's the deal between you and Taiki?"

"Aa…nothing." answered Ami, blushing.

"Nothing?! When Minako asked you if it is because of Taiki, you answered surprised how did she know, so don't try to lie to us. You're no good, Ami."

"Neither you, Usagi." said Rei teasingly.

"I'm not falling into your trap, Rei!" Usagi turned her back to her, missing the spark of proud in the eyes of her friend, who thought that, finally, her friend was maturing.

"Really, Ami…what happened between you and Urawa?" asked Mako, as she entered in the room with a fresh baked pie.

"Mako…" she looked up to her friend. "I'd prefer to talk first with Minako." she continued, looking now to her feet. "After I talk with her, I promise I'll tell everything."

"Ami… Be it how you want. But do know that you and Minako have friends and if you need us, we'll be right here. Tell her this too." Mako smiled to her, putting the pie in front of the slobber Usagi who took it almost immediately. Rei looked disappointed to her.

"Thanks, friends!" said Ami in a quiet voice with tears in her eyes. "I'll go after Minako now, if you don't mind." She added, already getting to the door.

"It's okay." said Rei in a kind voice. "We'll be waiting."

"Bye, bye!" Ami said and rushed through the door.

"I hope everything is alright." said Mako looking worried.

"It will be." assured her Usagi with mouth full of pie.

"I think they've started to behave so weird since the arrival of the Three Lights." said Rei suddenly, which made Usagi remember about the familiar warmth felt while hugging Seiya. This made her uneasy.

"By the way, it appears that their fans haven't easily forgotten about them." smiled Mako. "No sooner they arrived that they're having already concerts."

"Yes, so it seems." Agreed Rei with a smile. "They're having a concert tonight, don't they?"

"Yes, they'll be singing Nagareboshi ne, Todakanu Omoi; anyway, all the songs they created while they were looking after Kakyuu."

"Seiya has a concert tonight?!" asked suddenly Usagi, awoken from her thoughts concerning the warmth she felt beside Seiya.

"Yes, Usagi, You didn't know?"

"Nope. Will go, won't we?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't think we can; probably the tickets have already been sold out." Said wisely Rei.

"Nee, Rei…have you forgotten we're friends?" Usagi winked to her.

"Usagi! We can't take advantage of them." Rei reproved her and in the same time, changed her mind: "But…it wouldn't be such a bad idea. What is their number? I'll call them." she said with sparkling eyes.

"Why you?" pouted Usagi.

"Because it's better this way." Rei replied cheeky.

"Rei!!" yelled Usagi angry.

"That's enough. Don't start fighting. I'll call and that's it." said Mako cheerfully, quickly received fiery glances from her friends. But, in the end, they ended up pulling straws, with Usagi the winner.

"Hoorray!!" she yelled and made a funny face towards Rei which gave a her a cold glance.

"Go and make that phone call quick, otherwise we'll catch the end of the concert!"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way, should we ask for Minako and Ami too?"

"I don't think it's a good idea." said thoughtfully Mako. "Apparently, those two seem to have some kind of arguments with two of them."

"Yes, you're right." approved Usagi and without any other questions, went to the phone and dialed the number from the Three Lights studio.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Seiya! It's me, Usagi!"

"Odango!" said happy Seiya, delighted to hear her voice.

"Er...we'd like to ask you a favor." said Usagi in a shrugging voice.

"We? What kind of favor?" asked curiously the lead singer.

"We wanna come to your concert…but we don't have tickets." she answered, a little embarrassed.

"And you want me to get you some?" asked amused Seiya.

"Yes, if you'd like." she replied in a tiny tone.

"Of course." laughed Seiya. "For how many?" he asked, thinking of Mamoru.

"Just three."

"Three? But isn't all of you coming?" he asked utterly surprised.

"No, only me, Mako and Rei."

"But what about Minako and Ami? Mamoru? Aren't they coming?"

"Well…Minako and Ami had some business and left…and Mamoru…he's back in America." she ended with a sad voice.

"WHAT?!" Seiya yelled. "He's gone again??" he asked while clenching his fist.

"Yeah, but he'll be back soon. He had something to solve and beside, it's not like I'm worrying or something." she continued with a happy voice. "Cause now you're with me, no?" she added, smiling stupidly to the phone.

"That's right, Odango. I'll always be with you." Seiya replied, feeling more at ease when he heard her words. "Therefore, I'll see you at the concert! We'll be looking after you." he added happily.

"Thanks a lot, Seiya. See ya!"

"See ya!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! It's been a long time since my last post, I'm truly sorry! But I hope that you'll like this new chapter and you'll tell your opinions ^^ I apologize for grammar mistakes and please point them out.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Concert of hearts**

"Hey, guys, the girls will be there too." said Seiya, happiness glowing in his blue eyes.

"Minako too?"

"Ami too?"

Came the questions of Yaten and Taiki in the same time, which made Seiya burst into laughs, though immediately his happy face turned into a serious and sad one when he telled them the bad news.

"No…they won't be coming."

"Ah…" sighed the boys, looking down.

"I wonder why…" said Seiya thoughtfully. "Minako always showed up to our concerts, she even was our assistant…" he continued, looking to them.

But hearing Seiya's question, both boys remembered the girls' reaction two nights ago. Their faces saddened even more, the atmosphere surrounding them becoming gloomier and gloomier.

"Oi! Earth to both of you!" Seiya waved his hands in front of the boys who woke up like they were in some sort of a trance.

"Yes, Seiya? And you don't have to react like a baby." replied Yaten mockingly, then he sat up and retreated to his room.

"I wonder what's gotten into Yaten…" said to Taiki, while looking at his friend closing the door. "What do you think, Taiki…?" he turned around only to find that his other friend left too in his room. "Now I'm talking all by myself! Just perfect!" yelled angry Seiya, throwing himself onto the couch. Then he took out some paper and a pencil and started to write a song…_a song for her_.

"Minako?"

"Yes." She answered without enthusiasm.

"It's me…Yaten."

"Figured out already. What do you want?" she replied coldy and rude, although her heart ached. But she wouldn't live in the past, no way for that.

"One thing. Come to our concert today." He said quickly, sadness filling his pleading voice. "I want you to be there." He added, hope rising.

"I won't come. I don't want to."

"Okay… I'll tell them to let you in."

"Are you deaf? I won't come!"

"I'm not. But I'll wait for you…always."

And with those words he hang up, leaving Minako sad and angry. Not knowing what to do anymore, she called the only one who was aware of this situation. Or better said…was in the same situation.

"Ami? Hi, it's Minako."

"Hi, Minako. How are you?"

"Not so well. Yaten called."

"Aa." She heard her say and she knew it before it was confirmed. "Taiki called me too." Sadness was pouring over the phone.

"And asked you to come to their concert, no?"

"Yeah… What will you do? Are you going?"

"I told Yaten I won't and I don't plan on changing my mind." She replied fiercely.

"The same thing I said too." Minako felt a smile across the phone.

"So, we'll be staying at home…Wanna come to my place? I guess the girls are going…"

"Yes, they're going; Usagi called and told me." Ami replied and some bitter made it into her voice. "Then, wait for me, I'll come. Ja!"

"Ja!"

Minako closed her eyes and sighed. She wiped the only tear that she had left it shed and went upstairs. She felt so miserable, so alone and…so angry for wanting him. But now it was impossible, she would never the one in their past; she had changed. She was another Minako Aino and she loved someone else.

Did she? Did she love Mark the way before Yaten showed up? She would be a hypocrite to say yes, because she knew better that her heart wasn't beating for him anymore. But she wouldn't submit to a millennium year love. She would fight it off and live the way she want it.

Was it really that what she wanted? The answer will never be accepted.

Usagi, Rei and Mako arrived at the concert, occupied the front seats and received an invitation backstage. They couldn't have been any luckier. They giggled between them until the lights on the scene went out and the three boys made their apparition. The fans went astray; screams and lights went out at the same time.

"Good evening!" said Seiya, looking toward its public, looking for the only person that counted for him. He found her quickly and his smile went towards her. "Thank you for coming here today! It is a pleasure to be with you and sing to you!" he continued his speech, his eyes still on Usagi. "You'd witness some little surprises, but this later. Now…join us on _**Nagareboshi ne**_!" he concluded and the screams faded out as the first tunes of the song swept over the crowd.

The boys sung another three more songs, the crowd joined them, fangirls screaming at the top of their lungs as they came closer to the end of the stage, near to them. Usagi and the girls were singing with them, jumping out of their seats and smiling toward the scene.

Soon, they finished their repertory and Seiya addressed his public again.

"Like I've told you in the beginning, we have some surprises for you." He said and almost felt how the fans' breaths drew in. He smiled. "Tonight, we'll sing three new songs since we came back. We took pieces of our hearts and put them into these songs. I hope you'll receive it."

Another wave of scream went around the hall and once more the lights went out. Patience was running low and every fan yearned to hear the new songs. Soon enough, a red light revelead Seiya standing with his head down and his mic at his chest. Everyone was holding their breath and waited for the song. The tunes of a piano were heard and Seiya's voice said softly, almost as a whisper.

"This songs goes to the one that rules my heart." His eyes flickered towards Usagi and next, he started to sing.

_I always thought that life was sad,_

_For someone who's not free_

_I felt the chains binding me,_

_From the things I want to see..._

_When you came you changed it all,_

_I've never felt the same_

_I hate the thought of losing you,_

_There's so much more to give_

_I believe in love, I believe in you_

_I believe in everything,_

_The two of us can do_

_I believe in miracles,_

_I've seen them all come true_

_So won't you take a chance with me_

_Cause I believe in you..._

_One night I looked upon the stars,_

_And saw one shining bright_

_Guiding me through all the times,_

_When nothing would seem right_

_Now I've come to realize,_

_There's no one else for me_

_Cause after all the pain I felt,_

_You've come to set me free_

_I believe in love, I believe in you_

_I believe in everything, the two of us can do_

_I believe in miracles, I've seen them all come true_

_So won't you take a chance with me_

_Cause I believe in you..._

The last notes faded and everyone felt silent before erupting into applauses and shouting. Usagi was still silent on her seat and she felt her heart beating uncontrollably. She also felt how a new love was rising in her soul, a love for the one who sung to her…a love for  
Seiya. She lifted her head and saw him watching her; she felt his gaze long before she met his. He wanted to see her reaction, wanted her to aknowledge their love. She finally understood what Seiya felt for her. But she couldn't return that love, she couldn't and…she didn't want. She had a destiny and didn't want to fight against it, not when Mamo-chan existed and loved her. A tear fell down her cheek and she smiled bitterly toward Seiya. This was the only thing she could do…

"I hope you enjoyed!" said Seiya, turning away from Usagi toward his public. His heart felt eased but also in pain. He had reached her finally, but something wasn't as he wanted. He knew it. "Next you'll hear Taiki's song, minna, do please enjoy!" he added, waving a hand at the screaming people before disappearing into the stage's darkness.

Immediately, a blue light appeared on the stage revealing Taiki sitting at a white piano, while in the back started a slow drumming.

"This song is for her…" he whispered into the microphone and threw a glance in the hall. She wasn't there, but he will still sing…for her.

_When I first gazed at you, the scent of wind filled the air_

_That dear smiling face_

_We were called to meet by a strange force, and realizing the_

_Significance of it, I had been searching below the spacious sky_

_For your warm eyes_

_Because this fate so beautifully_

_Makes my tears shine with brilliance_

_Whatever memories that I may keep with me_

_had the feeling that I will not turn away again_

_The fingertip I reached out to you is becoming dyed in the_

_Deep color of darkness_

_Even if my distant dream of waking up in a cold storm_

_Someday comes true_

_Believing in everything that I have chosen_

_Is the power to change tomorrow_

_Because this fate so magnificently_

_Makes my skin shine with brilliance_

_Whatever sadness may come toward me_

_I will not be hurt again, if I have you with me_

_If I have you with me, if I have you with me..._

After his fingers swept over the last notes of the song, Taiki raised his eyes to the public who burst once more into applauses. But he was far from that riot of happiness and delight, he was searching for the one he only cared. Yet she wasn't there. Smiling bitterly to himself, threw aside these feelings and thoughts. The public was here and he had a duty as an idol. He had to smile happily.

"I'm glad you liked it." He said with a big smile. "The last song from tonight belongs to Yaten…" he immediately added and left the stage.

For the last time, the stage was filled with light – a green light. There was Yaten sitting on a chair and a guitar into his arms. He did the same thing as Taiki and also met the same disappointment when he discovered she wasn't there. But he will sing, because this song was meant for her and it will reach her. She will hear his song in her heart and she'll know that he'll fight for her, for her love…forever.

"The same as my friends…this song is for a special person. I hope she hears it wherever she is…"

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.._

_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cos I'm counting on A new beginning._

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry.._

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of.._

_The highest power. In lonely hours. The tears devour you.._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes 'cos it's standing right before you._

_All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..._

When the song finished, Yaten looked up once more for her, but no luck. He left his head fell into his chest and within a second he caught a glimpse of long, golden hair fluttering at the entrance door.

He knew at once and his heart felt like flying to where she had left. She had came and listened to his song despite her denial over the phone. She had came…and made him the most happy man on planet. He raised and received the applause with such a grin on his face as if he had just won at the Olympics.

Beside him, Taiki and Seiya appeared, also smiling. They thanked their public, the lights went out and they headed to their cabins where the girls were waiting. The most anxious was still Seiya…

* * *

**Notes:**

**1.** The first song is from an AMV Seiya and Usagi, it hooked onto my heart the moment I heard it. Also it shows Seiya's faith and love in Usagi...

Artist: Jed Madela

Song: I believe in you

**2.** The second song is from Sailor Moon OST/Soundtrack, the lyrics as you saw are great and perfect (it seemed to me) for Taiki and Ami's relantionship.

Artist: Michiru Kaioh

Song: Unmei wa utsukushiku

**3.** The third song, I believe, mostly of you know from where it comes. Again, it reflected too much Yaten's feelings, therefore I used it.

Artist: Savage Garden

Song: Truly, madly, deeply.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again! Not expecting so soon an update, huh? xD Well, since I have some free time on my hand, I thought I should translate as much as I can from my story and update here ^^ Also, I think I'm going to change the content warning from K to M, the next chapters might prove why ^^'

Thank you for keeping with this lazy me and following my story thus far 3 I'm very grateful! Please enjoy this chapter as little it may be .

**Chapter 10 – Kidnapping and revealing**

Backstage, the girls were waiting for the three boys with emotion in their hearts. All of them had felt their love through their songs, felt their desperation and hoping. But the one who had felt the most was Usagi, therefore her anxiety and fear were almost choking her. She didn't know why, but she was afraid of him…afraid of talking with him.

"You were brilliant!" Rei exclaimed and rushed toward Seiya, hugging him. Usagi almost jumped when she realized they were there. That he was there.

"The songs were great!" Mako said and hugged Taiki.

Usagi was staying a little farther than them, looking at them but not really seeing them. She was lost again in her thoughts, insecure of how she should act. But she wasn't unnoticed. Seiya was looking at her, his gaze piercing through all her thoughts and fears. She looked at him. Her blue eyes swan with fear and Seiya worried. Leaving Rei with Yaten, he got closer to Usagi.

"Is something the matter, Odango?"

"N…N-noyhing, Seiya." She answered with a false smile across her face.

"Did you like my song?" he asked, cursing himself for wanting to know more, for wanting to be sure. He was sure that the glimpse of fear that he saw in her eyes was because of him…because of what she realized.

"Yeah…I liked it." She said, again fear appeared in her eyes, but she turned to look at the others.

"Odango, are you scared of something?" Seiya asked, his tone grave and worried.

"N-n-…actually, yes." Usagi sighed and turned once again to look at him.

"What happened?" he asked, resting his hand on her small shoulders. Usagi felt shivers down her spine.

"Seiya…do you love me?" she asked, her heart beating so fast. She had plucked every bit courage she had, because this was no ordinary thing she'd ask.

"Odango…" The hope in his voice made her heart ache. "You know well that I do."

"This is what I feared." She said, closing her eyes. "And I still fear." Added, opening them. They were clear-blue and fogged with fear and pain. And maybe love; no, definitely love. Because she loved Seiya, but not in the same way as him. She had loved him in the past, she knew that, but now…now it was different.

"Why, Odango? Don't…don't you love me?" Seiya finally asked, his deep-blue eyes boring in hers.

"N-no. Seiya, I'm sorry…" she said, leaving his eyes and looking into the ground. She couldn't stand the pain she had witnessed in his eyes.

"Odango, you don't have to apologize." She heard him say, the felt his fingers grab her chin and lifted her face to meet his. She saw his bitter-sweet smile.

"Seiya…"

"You know…this scene happened before. Three years ago." He said, his gaze recording every feature of her face. "Only back then, it was before the concert and now is after. And this is a fact that things can always be changed…"

He parted from her and joined the others who were chatting happily, hoping that somehow it may soothe his pain. At least, for the moment.

Usagi watched him distancing himself from her and it pained her. She knew why. Seiya had been her lover on the Silver Millenium and now he is her friend on Earth. But only that…and it hurt her to see her friends hurt because of her. She hid her tears and wiped them clean. Then she joined them too.

Life goes on, no?

* * *

The next day, Concert of hearts was on everyone's lips; everyone was curious about the girls so important in their idols life that they were dedicated songs. Every girl was sighing over their lost loves and envying the lucky girls. Taiki…Yaten…Seiya – were no longer theirs.

Minako was walking down the street, seeing the people, but not really seeing. Her thoughts were so confused. That song was for her, she knew it even if Yaten had said it at the beginning. She didn't think that she would really go and neither did Ami. But their curiosity beat them and both of them left for Tokyo Stadium.

She wasn't prepared for what waited her there. His song touched her and her heart so deeply that had to admit her love for him. She knew that he poured all of his soul into that song, that he yearned for her… She couldn't help but crying. She cried for their lost love, for their friends and for what the future might hold. Because she was aware now as Ami was too. Their loves were easier even if they seem unacceptable. But…Seiya and Usagi. Their love was a real problem, because Usagi already has Mamoru and a future in front of her. They remembered their past together, they knew that they had loved each other…but now…was it the same?

With these thoughts wandering inside her head, Minako didn't see the black car which pulled near her and neither the weird person who rushed toward her. She only felt a hand covering her mouth, making her to inspire all sleeping solution that was sprayed over the cloth over her mouth. She tried to shout but quickly her strengths left her, leaving into the hands of the unknown assaulter. She fell asleep and then was carried into the car which soon left the place of crime.

Although being a bright afternoon, no one took notice of this incident or of the blond girl with sparkling blue eyes who had been kidnapped.

* * *

Ami was at Hikawa Shrine together with Usagi, Rei and Makoto. She came to tell them what had refused a few days ago to tell. Gathering her courage, she told them everything she heard and saw together with Minako. The shocking face of the girls made her smile a little. But when she looked more careful at Usagi she saw that she was the most shocked of them. Also…she could see fear on her face.

"Ami…tell me you're joking." whispered Usagi, her voice weak.

"I wish, Usagi." She replied with a sigh, knowing that to her was probably the hardest.

"And why weren't these memories revealed from the beginning?"

"This…I'm afraid I don't know. But probably Luna and Artemis might know why."

"Yes, you're right Ami! Let's go and ask them." said Usagi, hurrying toward the door, a desperate aura surrounding her.

"We can't." said Rei immediately.

"And why is so?" she turned to her friend irritated.

"Because they're gone into the future, remember?"

"And why have they gone there?"

"Baka!" said Rei through gritted teeth. "They missed Diana and went to see her. Now don't ask anymore stupid questions and calm down."

"Yeah…right." subdued Usagi, letting herself onto the floor and throwing them a lost look. She remembered last night.

**[flashback]**

_"Seiya…"_

_"You know…this scene happened before. Three years ago. Only back then, it was before the concert and now is after. And this is a fact that things can always be changed…"_

**[end of flashback]**

Only now she understood what his words really meant. But with her, things can never be changed.

* * *

Minako opened her eyes slowly, but quickly shut them because of the light that shined upon her. Immediately, the silence in the room was broken by the yell of a seagull and by the sound of waves. Shocked, she lifted herself from the bed and rushed toward the opened window. Her mouth fell down at the scenery.

In front of her eyes, there was the sea caressing the golden beach and punishing the high rocks with furious waves, while at the horizon the sun was submerging into the sea for a long sleep. Its last rays shone upon the water, giving her colors like orange, red and yellow. It was a great scenery, Minako was captured by its beauty and felt soothed in the same time. But all the magic vanished as the question "What I am doing here?" crossed her mind.

Before she could give herself a proper answer, the door opened, preparing herself against an enemy. She wasn't expecting this and neither the overflowing warmth and cold that spread into her body or the slightly tremble of her heart.

And before she knew, she was shacking against her will, against her control.


	11. Chapter 11

Do you believe in miracles? xD Because this is really a miracle to update so quickly at my stories xD Sorry, I'm surprised too . I might have grammar mistakes as usual, please point them out! Thank you all for reading!

Well, enjoy the chapter! It has lot of love 3

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Just the two of us**

She was shacking, whether with fear or with love, she couldn't tell. She looked at the person who now was entering the room. He returned her look and said her name.

"Minako."

She couldn't utter anything. The fact that he was there with her was overwhelming for her. She could feel fury, fear and love in the same time. And only he was capable of making her feel this way. Only he could bring her all these emotions in just one moment. But she had to gain control over her or she would only lose.

"Why did you bring me here, Yaten?" she asked him, her eyes sparkling with fury. "What do you want from me?"

The man didn't answer, he merely watched her with an undecipherable look in his eyes. She wondered why but quickly got her answer. She was dressed in a white negligee, almost transparent. Blushing, she embraced herself in trying to cover the most exposed parts. But this didn't diminish the sexy effect that she still had – her long legs and her feminine hips were still visible and inviting.

"Get out of here!" she yelled, pulling Yaten out of the reverie he had entered. "Bring me back my clothes!"

"Sorry, Minako. In a minute." he said before heading towards the door. "I just wanted to check if you're still sleeping." he added with a sweet smile before leaving.

"Leave now!" she yelled once more, her furious eyes being almost as daggers.

"Right now. Wait for me!" he replied nonchalantly, winking to her before closing the door.

* * *

Minako stared still furiously at the door as if it was at fault. But she calmed herself quickly, taking deep breaths. She then remembered the look on his face when he saw her; well, almost naked and started to giggle. _'You'd say he wasn't a girl.'_ She thought, but immediately stopped from giggling. _'In my new memories, he and the other two…on Silver Millennium were…boys! And what happened? Three years ago they were girls…meaning that I am in love with a girl?'_

And for the second time in that evening, she felt shock. She had just admitted that she was in love with Yaten! _'No, this couldn't be happening, it doesn't have sense!'_ She told herself before throwing onto the bed and hiding her face in the silky pillow. She restrained from crying, she would have rather died than let him see her crying. Especially, crying because of him. She lifted herself on the pillow and drew the blanket over her chest; she will welcome him back with a mature and serene façade.

She didn't have to wait for long. Yaten entered once again in the room, this time carrying with him a simple blue dress and some sandals. He drew nearer to her bed, showing them to her. Minako looked at him with surprise and asked.

"From where did you get these?"

"A! I bought them before bringing you here." He answered a little embarrassed.

"And you brought me here because…?" she inquired, looking cold and ironic.

"I wanted to be just the two of us." He answered sincerely, meeting the coldness in her eyes with the warmth in his.

"And you couldn't have asked?" she raised an eyebrow ironically. "There wasn't a need for kidnapping, you know?" Minako continued, untamed by his warmth, though inside her something was changing. But she wasn't keen on showing this to him.

"If I had asked you would have said no, therefore I went for this method a bit…unconventional." He replied, a naughty smile passing for a second on his lips.

"Well, I want to take me back."

"I'm afraid it isn't possible." Yaten refused and headed toward the door. "And dress yourself, we'll leave soon."

"I'm not dressing! And I'm not going anywhere with you except for HOME!" she retorted, crossing her hands against her chest and looking angry.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Yaten smiled. "Don't be late!"

"I'm NOT coming!" she shouted and heard him laughing while closing the door.

Minako threw the blanket over her, grabbed the dress and sandals and went to the window wanting to throw them out. But the silky material of the dress caught her attention and she felt an urge of trying it on. Also the sandals were so cute and the golden straps matched with her hair just as the dress matched with her eyes. She so wanted to try them on!

Without any further ado, she dressed herself saying that she will throw them out after seeing how horrible it looked on her and laughing out at Yaten's poor fashion style. But who was she kidding? The moment she put the dress on, she knew that it fit her perfectly and also suited her. She already knew that she wouldn't be throwing them out; she already knew she was going down to meet with him. There was a force much greater than her will and she couldn't fight it…or didn't want to. _Maybe._

_

* * *

_

Yaten was waiting for her while looking through the opened doors which revealed the beauty of nature after sunset. Everything seemed like a part of magic thrown on Earth. The golden beach was now silver because of the full moon, the waves were silently touching the sand, chilling it and revealing the little shells that were shining like small diamonds buried into the sand. Everything seemed so beautiful, but he knew that something missed from there. It was her. He really hoped that she would grant him the pleasure of coming down, of accompanying him… He wanted to show this little peace of heaven which he bought it for her.

Finally, Yaten heard her coming. He turned around and watched her heading towards him while his heart almost stopped. She looked so gracious, so beautiful! The blue dress was caressing her slender legs, the sandals were perfectly fit and her round and smooth shoulders were revealing and tempting. She had her hair let down, without the red bow in which she usually kept it. She was looking divine! Like a goddess….his goddess!

Minako, before making him aware of her presence, watched him silently. Her breath was slow and heavy. She didn't expect that the simple presence of him could've given her such reactions. As he was standing and waiting for her, he didn't realize what a great view he was creating for her. In the far distance, the sea could be heard, the soft wind blowing over the beach and entering the house, caressing the one she loved. His long silver hair kept in a ponytail was swaying in the wind, his black shirt contrasting with it powerfully. He was waiting for her like the prince in fairytales, he was waiting for her. She realized that he was the prince from the fairytales…her silver-haired prince.

When he finally noticed her, she smiled sweetly, forgetting the anger she felt about him kidnapping her. Yaten, though taken back for this change, he smiled too and reached his hand toward her. She fleeted practically to him and put her hand into his, a warm shiver passing through them.

"And we are going?" she asked, looking at him.

"It's a secret." he replied, turning to the beach. "Follow me." he added and pulled her gently after him.

Minako followed him outside the house and felt a warm and soft breeze sweeping over them. He looked back and smiled once more. She couldn't help returning it.

After leaving the stone-paved path, Yaten asked her to take off her sandals as next they would be walking through sand. Soon, they were going bare-foot onto the hot-cold sand, feeling how it caressed their fingers, giving the impression of walking through silk.

She looked at the sky and saw the moon shining brightly on the starred sky, then looked to the sea which was singing softly to the shore. She felt happy; happy to see the sea, sky and feel the sand…she was so happy to see him…to be with him.

While she was lost in her thoughts and contemplating the scenery, Minako didn't notice they had stopped and that Yaten was watching her, admiring her beauty, realizing once more his overflowing feelings for her, his desire for her. He wished that they weren't separated from the beginning. At this thought, he felt his blood boil with anger, therefore he tossed it aside. This wasn't the moment to vent his fury towards destiny. He squeezed her hand a little, drawing her attention to him.

She turned and looked at him with big eyes which were filled with love, warmth and happiness. He was surprised, but the happiness that burst inside him overcame it. Yaten pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He kissed her hair and brushed his hand through it. He touched softly the back of her neck, making her to look up to him. A big mistake from her side. The moment her eyes locked with his green ones, her heart started beating so fast and a sweet, nostalgic sensation filled her body. She trembled slightly, but he drew her even closer to him, caressing her neck, making her remember sensations long forgotten.

'_She's so beautiful.'_ Yaten said in his mind. _'Her soft hair, her small and slender body and her big blue eyes…I seem to lose myself in front of her. I can feel the fire burning beneath that calm blue, I can feel her…'_

'_His touch makes me shiver. But of pleasure. A pleasure I have yearned for it all these years, all these times. I love being in his arms and I need him. In all these years that I have searched for love…Allan was only a substitute. I loved him, but it wasn't meant for me. Because what I truly love is the man who's holding me right now. Only him…'_

With every moment it passed, their feelings grew more. Both of them were aware, both knew that their love was blooming once again…they both knew they would kiss.

The moment their lips touched, desire engulfed both of them. Around them, the stars seemed to shine more brightly, the sea wanted to get closer to the earth…everything around them seemed to vibrate with their love and share it.

They let themselves on the sand, the wind touching them, the moon embracing their bodies. Soon, the clothes were taken off and they headed toward stars. They weren't aware they have left earth, but that was the least of their worries. All that mattered was their love and their desire for each other.

Both of them had wings…they were two angels who loved each other, stars being their witnesses and protectors…they were one and the same, nothing would separate them. Not when their love was blessed by the nature and universe. And they both knew this.

* * *

Later on, the two lovers were lying on a blanket under a bamboo roof built by Yaten before he took her there. Minako was sleeping at his chest, a smile spread across her face. Yaten could feel her breath on his bare skin and looked how her long golden hair spread across him. He loved her so much! Much more than in the past and he knew that if he were to lose here, he would be nothing without her. He would rather die than this. But she finally admitted that she loved him, she finally accepted them…there weren't any reasons for this kind of worry.

Though he loved to see her sleeping while leaning on him, Yaten decided it was time to wake her up to show her the real surprise. Now it was time to share with her a dream of his…a dream in which she belonged.

"Minako." he whispered close to her ear.

"Mhm…" she reacted; moving a little and making him smile.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"I like it when you call me like that." she giggled with her eyes still closed.

"You're already awake?" he asked surprised.

"Of course!" she replied, opening her eyes of a sparkling blue. "I couldn't resist when you're calling me." she added, lifting herself a little just to give him a kiss.

"Mmm…I could get used with this." Yaten said, his eyes burning once again with pleasure.

"You liar!" Minako started to laugh and stretched herself after the dress.

"I love how well it suits you." he said admiring her once more.

"Thank you." she gave him a huge smile. "Naturally it suits me well, you bought it for me after all." she added, making him laugh. "And you're the same."

"Why, thank you, my little goddess!" he replied, fastened his shirt and took her into his arms and swirled with her around. The sky filled with their laughter.

* * *

"And this was your dream?" Minako asked, love filling her eyes and heart for the one in front of him.

"Yes." he replied with a smile. "I always wanted to have a picnic under the moonlight…only you and me."

Minako looked at the finished late-dinner and smiled. She thought how much she could love this man. She felt so happy! And he made everything seem so easy and perfect! And who might know…maybe it was!

"Oh, Yaten! You're such a romantic!" she said, hugging and kissing him. "The romantic I love." She added, looking deeply into his eyes.

In that moment, Yaten could've sworn that he had heard fireworks somewhere up in the sky. Or was it in his heart? He was the happiest man on universe! He could even die, because he would die with a smile on his lips! She had told him she loved him! What could've asked for more?

"I love you too, my little goddess of beauty and love!" he said, kissing her tenderly and making her to see how much happiness her words brought to him. "And now…I have another surprise." he added, showing her the horizon. "In fact it's not mine, but nature…Look!"

Minako saw how the first rays of the sun were slowly rising, spreading warmth toward sea, earth and them.

It was the most beautiful sunrise Minako had seen. In fact, the first and only one that she had ever assisted. Everything seemed divine. The world was bathing in a sea of golden-red, feeling as life was pulsing once again. They seemed to be loved by that golden-hot disk that was slowly rising itself from the green-blue sea.

Minako looked at him and took his face into her hands. She whispered _'I love you!'_ and then kissed with all her being and love.

This kiss marked the beginning of a beautiful, but painful love story…_their story._


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, minna! I came once more with a new chapter, hoping I wasn't too late T.T I've been busy these past two weeks (working and co.) therefore I couldn't update so quick as the last time. I'm so sorry for not being able to keep my promise T.T

Therefore, I have to say that the next one I don't know when it will come since my schedule is a total mess. I'm to go home in a couple weeks and I haven't solved anything with my ticket plane...yeah, I'm a total klutz xD But no more of this ^^

Please enjoy this chapter and do review! I like reading your opinions as well 3

Thanks for supporting and reading me!

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Where is Minako****? Finding lost love**

After looking at their first sunrise together, the couple went up to the house for a good and well-deserved sleep. Minako was now sleeping not in the upper room, but in Yaten's room which was at the first level of the house and which had a greater view. Through the window, the warm rays of the sun were caressing them now looking at each other with never ending love and tender.

"I want you to wear the negligee I bought you." Yaten whispered close to her ear.

Minako looked surprised at him and felt her cheeks burn. But she smiled and nodded while leaving the room for granting his wish. Yaten waited for her anxious, not knowing what his reaction will be when seeing her dressed like that. His wait ended not long after, the clicking of the door announcing him of her arrival. He lifted his eyes to her; the pain of desire ripped him apart. She seemed like an angel came down only for him. The negligee was only half revealing the curves of her body; her embarrassment only embellished the effect of it. She seemed almost childish, innocent with her hair falling softly over her bare shoulders and her cheeks bright red. And when she got close to him, he lost himself in the love that embraced him. Yaten looked into her bright and calm eyes and reached for her hands. He held her dearly and suddenly lifted into his arms, not for a moment interrupting their visual contact.

They reached the bed, Yaten letting her reach it gently and lay down next to her. Minako was looking at him with her lips parted a little as if it was hard to breathe. She waited for him to touch him, but he didn't. He only looked at her, savoring the happiness of seeing her next to him, of having him in his arms, of being able to be with her once more.

"Minako…I love you." He said to her, his eyes locked onto hers, his tone a gentle one.

She lifted a little, reached for him and kissed him the way she never did. He was everything she wanted.

* * *

While the two of them were rejoined once again, enjoying and accepting each other love; the girls and Mark were searching desperately for Minako. She had been gone since Friday and no one was aware of her whereabouts. Mark was the first one to notice her disappearing when he searched her home and never found. After that, he called the girls telling them that Minako was gone missing. The girls surprised at this news tried to reach for her through their sailor pagers, but since Minako hadn't taken it with her, their idea proved to be futile. Then Ami tried to search for her with her mini-computer, but the result was the same. Minako was further away from them and they couldn't reach to her.

Meanwhile they were staying and worrying about her at Hikawa Shrine, Seiya and Taiki arrived wanting to ask them about having seen Yaten since he was gone missing too. But their look of concentration and worries had them changed.

"What happened, Ami?" Taiki asked and Ami blocked for a second.

"Well…aaa…" she tried to reply, but she went blank. Her mind was totally blank.

"Minako's missing!" Usagi cried and rushed towards Seiya. "We don't know where she is, she's been missing since Friday!" she continued, throwing herself in the arms of him, making Mark to frown.

Taiki and Seiya exchanged a look – _'Yaten was with Minako.'_

"Calm down, Odango. Don't cry!" he tried to soothe the blond girl, patting on her back. "She'll come back, I'm sure of it!" he added, smiling to her when she lifted her face to his.

"Really?" she asked on the verge of crying once again.

"Really."

* * *

Later, when the girls calmed down thanks to their reassurements, Mark looked to them and asked suspiciously.

"How can you be so sure she's alright? She's with Yaten?"

"No, Yaten is at the studio writing a new song." answered promptly Taiki. "You'll see that she's alright. Minako knows how to defend herself, if something bad happened to her she would have called the girls."

"Leave him, Taiki. You don't need to explain to him." Seiya interfered, throwing an ugly look at Mark.

"If you don't want to start and search for her, then I will!" he shouted angrily and left the shrine not listening to the girls calling.

"Mark, wait!" Usagi tried to go after him, but Seiya stopped her.

"So…Mark is right?" came the question when everything settled. Everyone turned to Ami.

"Ami…I want to talk." Taiki started.

"Of course." She replied politely and left with him.

* * *

"She's with him, no?" she asked while walking along with him.

"I think so." He answered looking up, feeling her surprised gaze upon him.

"You think? You're not sure?"

"I tend to be sure since Yaten's been missing since Friday too." He replied, still looking at the sky. "That's why I think she's with him."

"Yes, she's surely with him." Ami told almost to herself, trying to reassure her calm. If Minako was with Yaten, then she was safe.

"Why didn't you come to the concert?" he stopped suddenly and looked at her.

"Well…" Ami's cheeks flushed red. "I did come." She answered, avoiding his eyes.

"You did?" he asked surprised and approached her, grabbing gently her chin between his fingers. "Did you like it?" he looked into her eyes.

"Y-yes…" she managed to reply, feeling her mouth dry. She was being conscious of him, of their closeness.

"I'm glad." He said and laid a gentle kiss on her lips and turned away.

Ami didn't know what to say, what to do or what to believe. That kiss confused her, didn't expect to feel such emotion just because of their lips touching. Suddenly, she felt like she wanted more and more than a simple brush of their lips. She wanted him to love her and her to love him.

She followed and stopped him. His surprise was written all over his face. She got closer to him and reached to him. Her lips touched his which made Taiki pull her into his arms and kiss her properly. Their bodies touched and more locked emotion burst out. That kiss gave Ami all of her memories of him and felt her heart fill with joy and love for the one she was holding and kissing. Finally, a dream was for real. Her dream of truly being loved and truly love someone.

Their reborn love was blessed by the nature through a single swift of the wind and of a sudden chirping of the birds. They have found each other once more…


	13. Chapter 13

Hello again, minna! Surprised, ne? xP

Here's the new chapter, hope you'll like it ^^ The next one will be up in a sec :D I had some free time and I did 2 chapters in a row xP I'm surprised at myself, honestly!

Well, have fun reading, the story's turning dark xD

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Rebirth**

Somewhere in the dark, a shadow was struggling for its life.

'_I need a body…I need someone with hatred, I need to survive…I need to get my revenge!'_

With these thoughts surrounding him, the shadow was slowly, slowly moving on a road to nowhere. But it was seeing something, felt something. And that something was waiting for it. Was calling for it. Along the road, with its steps muffled it hurried towards that shred of dark light. Trying to catch it, trying to possess it…but it was too late. Once again, too late for it. That shred of light faded like mist.

The shadow yelped in pain, feeling its power decreasing minute by minute, agonizing pain seared through it. Hatred fueled it, instead. The shout was full of it and resonated within darkness…

"I'll get my revenge, Sailor Moon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the lovers were saying their goodbyes to their love nest and headed back home where surprises were awaiting them.

Once in Juuban, they decided it was the best to talk it first with the girls and after that Minako with Mark. Yaten wanted to accompany her, but she refused saying it was better this way. They arrived at Hikawa Shrine and they heard giggling coming from Rei's room. Soon, Usagi's upset voice was heard too, followed immediately by Seiya's voice that seemed to try to make peace between the two girls. Yaten and Minako smiled to each other and opened the door. Everybody looked at them in surprise and not soon after, their faces broke in huge smiles. The two of them were perplexed and knew immediately something was off. And then, they saw it! Ami was sitting in Taiki's arms!

"Ami! You're back with Taiki?" Minako asked blinking in surprise.

"Yes." smiled Ami happily. "I guess the same goes for you and Yaten, no?" she added chuckling.

"Yes, you're right as usual." blushed the blond.

"Minako!" come Usagi's upset voice. "Why didn't you tell us you're leaving with Yaten? You got us worried, you know?"

"Gomen, Usagi. I think it's my fault here." interfered Yaten.

"Your fault?" asked everyone in one voice.

"Well, yes. You see…I kidnapped Minako." he said looking a little embarrassed.

"Kidnapped?" they all once more echoed in one voice.

"Well, Yaten thought it was more romantic this way." answered instead Minako, looking maliciously to him which made everyone laugh.

"Honestly, Yaten! Only you could've thought of something like this!" laughed Seiya, barely holding not to roll on the floor.

"Seiya, stop it!" mouthed Yaten looking angrily and ashamed.

"By the way…what did the two of you do together? And alone?" Usagi asked, looking curious. This question made both of them blush.

"Usagi! Don't be so indiscrete!" Rei told her.

"Yeah, Rei, like you don't want to know." Usagi mocked her and made her blush. It was obvious that she did want to know.

"Usagi, stop it!" she replied, almost in anger.

"And who are you to tell me to stop?" retorted Usagi, her face red.

"Luckily, someone with more brain than you."

"Rei! You're being mean with me!" Usagi said and stuck out her tongue which Rei imitated her, making everyone there being ashamed.

* * *

While the atmosphere was warming up at Hikawa Shrine, someone was watching carefully at Yaten and Minako. His eyes were sparkling with fury and hatred for the two of them, for the fact that Yaten interfered in his life and Minako for betraying him after he gave her his heart.

He swore to get his revenge, no matter what. Nobody makes a fool out of him in this way, not even the one he loved…not even her.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the evening and everyone decided to go back to their houses. While they were saying goodbyes and good-nights to Rei, above them a pink cloud made its appearance. The three boys looked up alarmed and shocked, but the girls merely smiled because they knew what the cloud was about.

From it leaped a young lady with pink hair and dark-pinked eyes, dressed with a red skirt, white blouse and some long and white boots. As an accessory she had an umbrella held up above her head. Behind her stood a young man with short white hair, golden eyes and dressed in a prince suit. Soon after, Luna and Artemis leaped too being accompanied by a little girl with sky-clear blue hair and lily eyes, dressed in a white dress.

When they finally landed, the girls rushed to them and hugged each one of them. The boys were still shocked and still not knowing what to do. Then the little girl approached them and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Diana. Artemis and Luna's daughter." said the girl with a sweet voice. "And you are?"

"Luna's daughter?" asked Yaten surprised.

"Yes. Do you know my mother?"

"Yeah, sort of." he answered, smiling. "I'm Yaten Kou. Nice to meet you, little Diana."

"And I'm Seiya Kou. Likewise, nice to meet you."

"Taiki Kou. Nice to meet you too."

"Are you brothers?" asked Diana curiously. "You have the same surname."

"No, we're just friends." smiled Seiya.

"And what connection do you have with Neo-Queen Serenity?" she asked again, this time with an inquiring and no-lies tone.

"Neo-Queen Serenity?" Seiya asked taken aback.

"Yes, Usagi. Didn't you know that in the future she will be Neo-Queen Serenity together with King Endymion?" she asked them, looking disconcerted.

"No, we didn't know." answered Taiki instead of Seiya who was suddenly without a voice.

"Then, I guess it's not my place to tell you more." Diana smiled to them. "I'd better let Neo-Queen Serenity to tell you about it." she added, leaving them in more shock than ever. At least one of them was.

* * *

Somewhere, in the dark, the shadow awaked. It felt how the strengths were pouring out of it, day by day, minute by minute, second by second.

'_I need a body as soon as possible. I can't disappear like this.'_

And fate smiled to it. It felt the most beloved feelings – hatred, fury, and suffering. These appealed to it, calling to them. The strengths were drawing into him once more. It hurried along darkened roads, feeding on those feelings, savoring them. This time it was coming back to life, it would get its revenge.

It found him. Smirking, it felt him. He was sitting alone, drowning in hatred, despair, suffering and fury. But what incensed it more was that he wanted revenge. Oh, sweet revenge! It got closer and closer, gained control over him and merged with him.

The man fell to the ground yelling and suffering. But it soon died out, like it never have hurt. He lifted himself off the ground and a chill and cold laugh was heard. In his green eyes, the hatred and wish of revenge were glowing.

"I'm coming after you, Sailor Moon!" he whispered, letting once more the cruel and cold laugh, scaring the creatures of the night and gathering the creatures of the dark.

* * *

Note:

The clothes of Chibiusa, Helios and Diana are taken from manga, I described them as I saw in a color page. Oh, and Chibiusa is older, like fifteen or sixteen. The same goes for the other characters too.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Predestined**

Minako felt like she was forgetting something, but couldn't figure what. But this didn't worried her too much as she continued to emerge herself into talking with Chibiusa and Helios who were smiling toward them. Then Diana came back and showed Chibiusa the three boys sitting a little farther from them with an expression of utmost surprise.

"Nee, Usagi. Who are the boys? They're staring." she asked, looking inquiring.

These words reminded Minako what she forgot and with an ashamed look she turned to them.

"Boys, gomen. I forgot to introduce you." She said to them with remorse and with her eyes down. She grabbed Yaten's hand and pulled him after her. "Come and meet Chibiusa."

They followed and when got closer, Seiya almost had a heart-attack. The pink haired girl looked so much with Odango! Except for the eyes, which were dark pink. But all the rest, she was a miniature of Odango!

"Chibiusa, Helios, Diana. They are Yaten Kou, Taiki Kou and Seiya Kou." Minako introduced them. "Boys, they are Chibiusa, Helios and Diana."

"We already greeted each other." replied sweetly Diana.

"Yes, that's right." answered Taiki smiling.

"But, Small Lady, they don't know about Neo-Queen Serenity." Diana added in a quiet voice to Chibiusa.

"They don't?" the pink haired girl asked in surprise. "Weird. I do feel from them a great force…" she added in an undertone, looking carefully at Seiya.

"Luna, I've heard that this charming little lady is your daughter?" Yaten asked, glancing to Luna who blushed and Artemis who looked smug.

"Yes, Yaten. She's my daughter, Diana." answered Luna.

"Looks a lot like you." smiled Yaten. "Took after you, she's got your charm." he winked at her making Artemis boil in anger.

"Thanks, Yaten." Luna smiled back making Artemis this time to clench his fist.

"Dad, why did you clench your fists?" Diana asked innocently, everyone stared at him.

"Aaa…" he stumbled, looking embarrassed. "I didn't clench my fists, Diana. It might've seemed to you."

"Artemis…" he heard Luna's voice warningly.

"Yes, Luna?" her eyes were gleaming with threat.

"We'll talk about this later." she answered, calming herself down.

"Artemis, you don't have to worry!" Minako said, giggling. "Yaten is mine!" she added, smiling to him which made him smile too. 'What a relief!'

"What was this about?" asked Yaten curiously.

"Nothing, just some words between me and Artemis." Minako replied, kissing him shortly on the lips.

"Where is Mamo-chan?" Chibiusa asked suddenly.

"He's in USA." answered sadly Usagi.

"What? Mamo-chan is away? Why? Did you have a fight?" Chibiusa started, looking surprised and upset. "Stupid Usagi! I'm not surprised he left you!" she added maliciously.

"Chibiusa! I did NOT fight with Mamo-chan! Otherwise, you wouldn't be here!" Usagi replied furiously, and then she noticed her mistake. Looked to the three boys and swallowed guilty.

"Odango, who is Chibiusa?" Seiya asked inquiringly. "And why does she look a lot like you?"

"Because I'm her daughter." Chibiusa answered before giving Usagi the chance to explain.

She didn't understand why she chose to tell the truth to a stranger, but she felt a strange familiarity from him, therefore she decided to trust him. Also, she said it to infuriate Usagi because she let Mamo-chan leave again.

But hearing this, Seiya didn't felt good. In fact, it was another shock, another heart-attack. Literally. He couldn't believe what he heard, in fact, he didn't want to believe. It was too cruel. Destiny was.

"When did you have a child, Odango?" he asked in a strange voice.

"Seiya…" Usagi laughed easily. "Chibiusa is my daughter from the future."

"Your daughter…what?" he asked even more confused.

"Yes…and I think we have a lot to explain and tell." Usagi replied, worried by his expressionless face.

* * *

A few hours later, Usagi and the others finished their story regarding Chibiusa. The boys kept on being shocked. They didn't expect that Usagi will end up being Neo-Queen Serenity and neither that Mamoru will be her companion, King Endymion. At least, Seiya didn't expect this. But seeing Chibiusa, he couldn't argue or choose to not believe what he was hearing. And now the whole thing proved to be more than complicated. How could he continue on fighting for her love, on pursuing her to accept their once lost love? How could he go on knowing that she had a future and a child above that? How could he fight destiny? He felt hopeless and it was visible.

"Seiya…how did you and Usagi met?" Chibiusa asked.

"Well…I met her three years ago at the airport." He answered, looking straight into her face. _'She looks so much like Odango. I can feel my heart skip a beat when I look at her. God! What am I saying?'_

"I see. Did you know that you call the same way that Mamo-chan did?" she asked, watching carefully his reaction. She suspected that he wasn't aware of this little secret and she was right. Seiya looked taken aback.

"No…I didn't." he answered in a low voice. "Are you and Helios a couple?" he changed the subject on purpose, feeling oddly sad about the fact that Mamoru called her the same way – Odango. _His Odango._

"Yes." Chibiusa replied her cheeks red and glanced at the boy sitting next to her.

"You look good together." Seiya smiled to them.

"Thanks." Helios answered instead of Chibiusa who looked to Seiya in an odd way. _'Something's wrong with him. I can feel it.'_

"Well…I guess it's time we should leave." said Seiya looking to his friends which quickly nodded. "It's a little late. Do you want a lift up?" he asked the girls.

"Of course!" chirped Minako, glad that she got to spend more time with Yaten.

* * *

Back to their apartment, Seiya crushed onto the couch his eyes lifeless. Yaten and Taiki looked worried. They knew that he got a pretty nice blow this night. But he had to brace himself.

"Seiya, relax." Taiki said, putting a reassuringly arm on his shoulder.

Silence answered him, but Seiya lifted his dark blue eyes to meet Taiki's mauve eyes. Despair shouted out of them.

"Everything will be alright." Yaten said suddenly. "Be sure of this." He winked.

"How…how can I fight something like this?" Seiya replied disappointed. "There's a future ahead of her…What can I offer her?"

"Seiya! Don't talk like that!" Yaten raised his voice, worried of his friend's thoughts. "Remember what Princess Kakyuu said."

**[flashback]**

"_Kakyuu." said Serenity with a calm voice. "You can erase their memories, but not their feelings. But I'll trust you this time. I'd give back your family." She added, smiling gently. "And you know why do I do this?"_

"_Why?" Kakyuu asked with husked voice._

"_Because if they are the true loves of our girls and the only ones with whom they could use their real power, then they are meant to meet once again, to love each other once again. If such time would come, their sealed memories will return. I believe in love. If they loved each other truly just once, they'll love each other once again."_

**[end of flashback]**

"Yes, Yaten, I remember." Seiya mumbled at last. "But this destiny of her…her destiny with Mamoru wouldn't it break us apart once more?" he added with a rough voice and couldn't avoid the tear that went down his cheek.

He rose from the couch, wiped his eyes and left the house. He felt too vulnerable, too weak to show them what he felt. They had their loves fulfilled. They couldn't understand him or his pain. He needed air.

* * *

In an abandoned building, someone was laughing, a cold and cruel laugh. On the shining building, a rising shadow could be seen.

"From death's claw, rise up; rip apart the curse that follows you!"

As soon as he finished saying these words, the building started shaking as if an earthquake was happening. Three other shadows appeared next to the first one and they bowed.

"Your wish is our command."

"Glad to hear that."

* * *

"Usagi, where are Ikuko-mama and Kenji-papa?" Chibiusa asked the moment they entered the house.

"Ah, they've gone on a trip and so is Shingo. This way Helios could occupy his room, not a thought of letting you two alone." Usagi replied, looking menacing.

"Stupid." retorted Chibiusa in a bored tone.

"Chibiusa, you should stop this!" Usagi shouted angrily.

"Ok, ok. Don't make such a fuss about it." said the other girl with the same bored tone. Helios was amused by them.

"Chibiusa!" yelled Usagi, but no use, since her future-daughter let her alone and climbed up to her older room. "God! She hasn't changed a bit." she sighed, looking up.

_**In Chibiusa's room**_

"Helios. I think Seiya loves Usagi." said Chibiusa looking worried.

"Why do you think this?"

"Well, firstly he calls her Odango and in his eyes are love. Love, Helios!"

"But Usagi loves Mamoru. You don't have to worry." tried to calm her down her lover.

"But I have to! If Usagi falls in love with Seiya, I won't exist anymore!" she replied, her eyes filling with tears. Helios took her into his arms, trying and wanting to ease her pain and chase away her fear. "I'm afraid to lose you…and I don't want to cease to exist!"

"Chibiusa…you'll never lose me." Helios said, caressing her pink and soft hair. "Trust Usagi."

'_Trust Usagi.'_

These words made her head spun. She had wanted to say Chibiusa 'good night' and had heard them talking…about her and Seiya. She felt horrible. She made her daughter suffer like this because of a lost and past love. She climbed up in her bed and let the tears fall down.

'_I can't choose my destiny. I love Mamo-chan. But I love Seiya too. Since those memories came back, I understood why I always felt warmth from him. I understood why I trusted him when no one did. And this was because I had known him from a long time ago, because he was my destiny in a past life. But now…Mamo-chan is my destiny. And I really love him. Beside, we're going to have a baby together. A child that is now afraid that she will disappear if I let my feelings for Seiya grow bigger. I can't do something like this. I'll talk with Seiya as soon as possible and I'll tell him to forget about us. Because I just…I just don't love him the way I used to.'_

Usagi sighed and wiped her tears, feeling sleepy and tired.

'_But now…I need time to prepare…later.'_

_

* * *

_

Seiya was watching her window as he did three years ago. When he felt sad or disorientated, he came for her looking for soothe and peace. Last time, she had come outside the balcony and talked to him…will she come out again too?

He looked sadly at the window and the hope to see her once more started to rise in his bleeding heart. But it soon died. She will never come out…not now, not ever. Seiya turned his back and left feeling worse.

He came to see her. Chibiusa was right. Seiya did love Usagi. But what about her? Did she feel the same towards him? This was to be seen. Helios looked to the pale and cried face on the pillow. He hoped for her that Usagi didn't feel the same.

* * *

A phone was ringing in an empty room. Soon, the machine's robot took the call.

"Hello, Mark. It's Mamoru. Sorry for calling so late, but I'm coming home tomorrow. Just wanted to tell you that our little project problem has been fixed. Now I'm calling Usako to tell her the news, she'd be exalted. By the way, where are you at this hour in the night? I hope to see you tomorrow, we have to talk. Good night!"

And with a click, the message was recorded.


End file.
